Old Flame 1
by MBanks14
Summary: Dr. Maura Isles' good friend Emily Prentiss comes to town for a visit. Now is the perfect time for Maura to introduce Emily to Jane. Jane is kinda happy to meet Emily until she finds out there's more to the story than she was originally told. This causes Jane to experience brand new feelings of jealousy that hadn't arisen up until now. This Story is meant to follow Kindred Souls.
1. Old Flame

**Chapter 1 -Old Flame**

Maura sipped on her wine and watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. She kept replaying what happened at Christmas dinner with Jane. She really had to meditate on the thoughts for a while and really let them sink in. Her best friend was the love of her life, and she chose her. It made her feel really nervous though. Tommy was right. They both had commitment issues. But those issues never really interfered with their friendship. But they didn't have an ordinary friendship to say the least. They greeted each other with lingering hugs and kisses now, and the depth of their connection had become unfathomable. But still there was something lacking.

Maura has always thought of herself as a sexual person, but she was scared to death to venture there with Jane. They'd breached the subject once, but Jane acted really funny about talking about it, so she let it go. For some reason, it felt awkward telling Jane that she thought about making love to her, so she just opted not to speak about it. But going there with Jane was something that she often thought about.

"Hey are you okay?" Her friend Emily called her out of her thoughts.

Maura blinked and turned her attention back to Emily. "Oh, yeah I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

Emily Prentiss smiled cunningly at her. "Thoughts about what?"

Maura chuckled, "Oh, just a certain person."

Emily smiled and pulled the pillow up to her chest. "Tell me more about her."

"Oh Em," Maura smiled and lost her ability to speak at the very thought of Jane, "Jane is incredible!"

Emily smiled broadly. She was happy to see Maura so in love. She touched Maura on the hand and squeezed it, "I am so happy for you."

"I can't wait for you to meet her," she said looking down at her watch, "She should be here soon."

Emily scooted closer, "So tell me, have you two made love yet?"

Maura laughed out, "Well, that's none of your business, my friend." And she winked at her. Boy did Maura wish they had already. It's like she wished that whatever was holding Jane back, would disappear, and fast. Then again she was scared to death to make love.

Emily smiled, "I guess that means no." She chuckled lightly. "Why haven't you taken her to your bed yet?"

"Well, unlike you, I'm not so quick to hop in the sack."

Emily rolled her eyes, "That's funny, you are just like me…I'm actually surprised, I mean when we were together, you couldn't keep your hands off me."

Maura smiled, thinking back on those days of raging hormones and freedom. "That was different. We were so young."

"We sure were!" Emily laughed out. "I still think about how much fun we used to have."

"Yeah."

"Do you?"

Maura didn't want to lie. "It depends, Em. Please don't do that to me."

Emily frowned, "What am I doing?"

"I don't want to go back there." Maura frowned at her. "Don't you remember, you cheated."

"Oh Jesus, Dorie, why do you always have to rehash the one time I cheated?"

Maura cringed at being called Dorie, but Emily was the only one who was allowed to call her that.

"Because you hurt me."

"But we got over it right? That's why we are able to sit here together and be friendly without all the bullshit, right?"

"I guess so."

Emily sighed and sat back against the couch. "I'm sorry, I asked."

Feeling horrible for bringing up the negative past, Maura attempted to undo what she said.

"Yes, I do think about you and us."

Emily nodded but she didn't say anything.

"That was nearly twenty years ago, Em."

"I know, but we are still friends today. That should tell you something."

"And what is that?" Maura smiled a disarming sweet smile.

"That I'm not going anywhere!" Emily playfully punched her on the arm and smiled at her. "Really, though, I'm not."

"Thanks, Em."

Emily took her hand, "I love you and I want to see you happy."

"I know you do."

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't really know. I'm afraid I think."

"Of sex? I find that hard to believe! Damn the way you used to fuck me, I mean do you remember how you used to do that thing with your—"

"Emily! Please…" Maura burst out. Her cheeks turned bright red. "I'm not afraid of sex."

"What are you afraid of then?"

"She's never been there before."

"And?" Emily reached over and took a sip of her wine. She hadn't touched it much.

"I'm afraid if I press her, she'll think I was rushing things, maybe?"

"Are you two in a relationship?"

"Not exactly. We haven't really talked about it since Christmas."

"I see." Emily's phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled and immediately started texting back.

"Who is that?"

Emily smiled, "Oh, just someone I work with."

"Oh? Do tell!"

Emily blushed slightly. "Well, we are keeping it secret you know since we work so close with everyone. Plus Hotch will have a cow if he finds out."

"Mmm," Maura cooed, "Is it that nice chocolate partner of yours?"

Emily laughed out. "Nah, we just fucked a couple of times drunk. Nothing serious."

Maura nodded, secretly amazed at Emily's prowess. "Then who is it? J. J.?"

"Oh hell no. She's a straight as an arrow." Then she looked at her sideways, "My my, aren't we guessing a lot tonight?"

Maura hated it when Emily would catch her guessing, "Then who is it?"

Emily sighed and put a finger up, "Hang on."

Maura waited for Emily to compose her text and send it off.

"Penelope and I are seeing each other."

"Oh my god, Penelope?"

"Yeah."

Maura was shocked. Penelope definitely was outside of the type of women Emily always dated, when she was in the mood to date women. "Wow, I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised?" Emily asked. She immediately took offense.

"Because she's not like the others."

"Hmpph," Emily grumped. "She's very nice, funny, and she's a great kisser.

Maura nodded all this dating and love interest talk made her want to be with Jane more than anything right now. She looked down at her watch, Jane would be coming soon.

"Have you taken her to bed yet?"

Emily sipped some more wine and nibbled on a bit of cheese. "Well, sorta. She likes to dominate actually…"

Maura chuckled. "I never thought I would see the day when you were not the dominate one in the bedroom."

"Well, it has benefits. She just wants me to be the princess for a while. I don't mind."

Maura shook her head, secretly wishing that Jane would hurry and come home. She missed her terribly.

"I miss her…" Her thoughts came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Emily looked at her with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Listen, Dorie, you need to talk to her about how you are feeling. She needs to know."

Maura nodded, "I know, but I don't think she's ready for our relationship to turn sexual yet. I'll wait as long as I need to."

Emily touched her arm and rubbed it. "You know you guys have a fan base going?"

Maura frowned, "Fan base?"

"Yeah, I keep up with Frost sometimes, you know."

"And?"

"People actually want to see you two succeed… And I'm one of them." Emily smiled a smile that melted Maura's heart. Emily was the first person that she had opened up to, but it was in a different way. Emily was always Maura's sensual escape. At that period in their young lives, they served that purpose for each other and their roles were mutually accepted.

Maura nodded and touched Emily's hand. "I want that too. She gave up a new life for me; I just hope I don't –"

Emily placed her finger on Maura's lips, silencing her. "You won't. You don't know how to fail."

Maura accepted her words and slowly nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Em. That means a lot to me." Maura squeezed her hand gently. A silence fell over the two of them as they both realized that they were sitting a little too close. Emily sat back against the couch and cleared her throat.

* * *

><p>"Um… Hi?" Jane's voice came out of nowhere. Maura turned to see Jane standing in the doorway looking a tad shocked and a lot pissed off.<p>

Maura instantly realized that the scene must have looked awkward to her. She got up quickly and went to her side. "Hi, I didn't hear you come in." She said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Jane was staring at Emily real hard. "I see… Who's this?"

Emily got up and extended her hand. Jane took it and waited for Maura to introduce her.

Jane this is Emily Prentiss, Emily this is Jane Rizzoli. Jane shook her hand, eying her suspiciously. "Nice to meet you, Emily."

Emily smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you too. Dorie has told me so much about you."

Jane scrunched up her face and looked at Maura, "Dorie?"

Maura chuckled over Jane's jealousy. "No one but Emily calls me that. I actually hate being called it."

"Aww, isn't that nice?"

Emily could feel the tension coming from Jane. It amused her.

Maura slipped her arm in Jane's and guided her over to the couch. "Come on, sweetie; take a load off your feet. You must be famished. I made dinner," She said as she gave Jane a quick peck on the lips and sped off into the kitchen, leaving Jane and Emily there to talk.

Jane didn't want to talk.

"So…" Emily started.

"What are you doing here?" Jane snapped. So much for being sweet.

Her directness stunned and amused her. "I'm visiting my friend." Emily smiled.

Jane took a look around the room, two wine glasses and cheese. It looked suspicious. Emily observing her observations, tried to ease her.

"Look, I know what you're thinking."

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Actually, I do. I profile psychotic criminals for a living…easily," Emily teased, "I have no problem profiling a jealous girlfriend."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm not jealous."

Emily nodded and reached for the glass of wine. "I like you, Jane."

"That's Detective Rizzoli, I don't know you well enough to be on first name basis."

Emily smiled, "Well, okay. Allow me to reintroduce myself," she said holding out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Detective Rizzoli, my name is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, with the Behavioral Analysis Unit, FBI…" Emily craned her eyebrow, challenging Jane to deny her authority.

Emily's personality was strong and confident. Jane couldn't help but feel intimidated by her, but she was reaching out to her, apparently trying to ease her apprehension. Jane looked down at her hand for a moment, and then back up and Emily. Slowly a smile crossed her face. She took Emily's hand and shook it firmly.

"You're such a smart ass…You and Maura are just alike." Jane chuckled.

Immediately the tension in the air had lifted, and Emily and Jane shared a laugh with each other. Maura had been watching from the other room. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing that these two women were getting along. She could only hope for the best.

Emily's phone buzzed, "Oh, I need to take this call. My babe is calling." She jumped up and disappeared out of sight.

Maura came and sat down next to Jane. A smile played on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You can be jealous sometimes."

Jane tisked. "Me…Jealous? Nah?"

Maura reached over and stroked her face with the back of her hand. "You look tired."

"I am. I still have to go home and feed Jo Friday."

"She can wait until tomorrow, can't she?" Maura pushed her gently back and pulled Jane's feet into her lap and began to massage them. Jane couldn't help but close her eyes. The sensation was incredible.

"You're going to need to take your maternity leave soon, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

The way Maura was massaging her feet made her moan slightly. "That feels good."

Maura just smiled and continued to massage. "I'm glad."

"I have a doctor's appointment next week."

"Oh okay. Text me the date and time and I'll add it to my outlook."

"K…" Jane was in another world. "Thank you for this."

"Anything for you, Jane." Maura whispered.

Jane opened her eyes and looked over at Maura. Maura knew exactly what that look was about.

"What is it?" She asked.

Jane shook her head, closed her eyes, and laid her head back down. "Nothing."

Maura couldn't understand why Jane just wouldn't ask! She knew what more she wanted. But she wasn't going to beg her.

"Jane…" Maura sighed and waited for her to reopen her eyes.

"Yes?"

When Maura didn't respond right away, it prompted Jane to open her eyes. "What is it, Maur?"

Maura placed Jane's feet on the ground and pulled her over to sit beside her. Jane obliged and cozied up beside Maura on the couch.

"I want to know how you feel about us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us…"

Jane sighed heavily and put her arm around Maura, pulling her into an embrace. "Well, I think we are okay, don't you?"

"Yes, somewhat?"

"Somewhat?"

Maura rubbed Jane's thigh. "Jane, am I pressuring you to be someone you don't want to be?"

Jane went silent, and she didn't answer the question.

"Please answer the question."

"I don't know, Maura, Okay."

Maura raised up and looked in her eyes. "That should have been a yes or no answer."

Jane's eyes darted down to Maura's lips. If anything she'd learned quickly was the way to avoid uncomfortable conversations was to distract Maura. Particularly with kisses.

"I know. I'm just really tired. I can't get into deep discussion right now."

"Oh," Maura responded disappointed.

"Plus you have a houseguest."

"We have a houseguest."

Jane nodded. "How long is she staying?"

"Just a couple of nights, why?"

"Just wondering…"

Maura kissed Jane lightly on the cheek and then she continued to kiss her softly on the neck. Maura had discovered Jane's secret spot the first time she kissed her on Christmas. It was like she knew exactly where to go.

"Your lips are always so soft." Jane sighed as she positioned herself to allow Maura better access.

"Thanks," she replied between kisses. Maura instantly grew hot with desire for Jane. She pulled at her shirt, letting Jane know that she wanted in.

Jane didn't protest so Maura unbuttoned her top and slid her hand inside. She trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and down to her belly. She placed soft kisses as she spoke softly into Jane's womb.

"Hello in there…" She whispered. "I love you…" She placed another soft kiss, "And I anticipate meeting you." Maura placed her ear to Jane's belly hoping to catch a sound, a flutter, or a hint of life. She sighed as she rested her head on Jane's stomach.

Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair and pulled her up to face her. "Maura…" Jane said, tears had formed in her eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" Maura saw the pained expression in Jane's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Jane nodded briskly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Maura began checking her.

"No, no…"

"What's wrong then?"

Jane sighed and kissed Maura softly. "I'm so afraid of doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This, with us."

Maura couldn't hide the hurt that washed over her face. "I know you're afraid, we can take it slow."

Jane stroked Maura's face softly with her hands. Maura could feel something in her touch, something that made her worry a bit.

"I don't ever want to hurt you, Maur."

Maura shook her head, "You won't."

"I'm afraid I will if I can't get over this."

"Over what, sweetie?" Maura had got on her knees and in a position where she was looking up at Jane in a very humbled position. She didn't care either. She wanted to be at Jane's service. She wanted to give her everything that she ever wanted and desired.

"I don't know how to love you." Jane confessed.

"What?" Maura frowned and shook her head. "That's silly. You do know how to love me. You've been doing it for years." She smiled and touched Jane's chin. She couldn't help but run her finger along Jane's lips.

The tension was building between the two of them. She could see Jane getting "hot and bothered" but she seemed to fight the desire…

"I know, that… I mean, I don't know how to love you love you." She raised her eyebrows at Maura. A moment later Maura got the point.

"Oh… I see."

"We've never really talked about it, and I'm kinda scared to change what we have now."

"But why?" Maura felt her heart sinking.

"Sex kills friendships."

"But we are different Jane." Maura fought the urge to go into the technical dynamics of their relationship because she knew that her googlemouth irritated the hell out of Jane.

"Right. But what if when we have sex it kills the bond we have."

"Jane…" Maura sighed and looked down. She placed her head on Jane's knee and thought about how she wanted to word her next statement. She looked up into her eyes, "You know I desire you, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I really want to be with you on that level. I want to experience that feeling we feel when we kiss on a whole other level."

"Yeah,"

"Do you remember what you described that feeling as?"

"Yeah, it feels like electricity."

"Just imaging what that will feel like when we make love."

Jane thought about it for a moment, "I'll probably die… Death by electric love."

Maura chuckled and came to her side, "You are crazy."

"This I know…"

Maura sighed and laid her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane embraced her.

"I don't want to disappoint you." She said quietly.

Maura kissed her gently. "Tell me what you want me to do, Jane?"

Jane was silent for a moment then, "I want to be fair to you."

"Okay?"

"It's not fair making you wait for me to figure things out."

"I don't have a problem waiting."

"Maura, I'm not sure if I want to have sex with you right now."

Maura winced, those words stuck her right in her heart. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Slowly tears began to brim her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. It is how you feel. I respect that." She struggled to keep her composure.

"I just want to be up front with you. I mean, this is all happening very fast for me. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of being pregnant."

Maura nodded. "I understand."

Jane cursed under her breath. "You see, no you don't understand. You're angry."

"I'm not angry. Hurt yes, but not angry."

"This is all new to me, God, I swear I feel like I'm fucking up bad."

"Badly…"

"Yeah yeah, I know Mr. Adverb."

Maura smiled at her. She couldn't be upset with Jane. She already had a feeling this conversation was going to happen.

"I'm sorry if I pressured you."

"I'm going to get it right, Maur, I promise. I'm just overwhelmed right now."

Maura nodded. She didn't want to stress Jane. She was still early stages of pregnancy and that puts her at risk. She knew that she could curb her desire long enough to allow Jane to work through her issues.

"Will you still let me kiss you and hold you while we sleep?"

"Of course."

Maura chuckled, "Then I'll be fine." She winked at her. She really wanted Jane to feel at ease. It wasn't the end of the world. Since she anticipated this conversation, she had already planned on how she was going to react. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was. At least Jane still wanted to be with her. She was just probably as frightened as she was, but the difference between she and Jane was that she had been with a woman before and Jane had not…

"How about a kiss before dinner?" Maura said softly.

Jane leaned in and kissed her. Maura decided to deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue inside and toying with Jane's. Jane loved French kisses. It heated her up. The kiss left their lips feeling numb as they struggled to break the connection. Out of the side of her eye, Maura saw Emily return to the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two were… Umm," Emily looked for the right words to pardon her interruption, "Umm, yeah." She laughed and blushed.

Maura chuckled and jumped to her feet. "It's okay. I was about to set the table. Where did you go?"

"Oh, I received a call." Emily looked at Maura oddly. Maura ignored the look. She knew exactly what it meant, and she didn't want to even go there.

Jane noticed their exchange even though it was a very miniscule and barely noticeable, she noticed it. And it made her wonder who this Emily friend really was to Maura.

"Okay, well dinner will be ready in five minutes. You ladies go wash up." She said as she disappeared out of the room, leaving Jane and Emily once again to talk.

* * *

><p>Emily disappeared into the bathroom and washed her hands. Jane followed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.<p>

Emily turned and looked at her. "Everything okay?"

"You tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

Jane moved closer to Emily attempting to intimidate her, but Emily didn't budge.

"How do you know Maura?"

Emily sighed and nodded, "Oh I see." She dried her hands on the towel and turned back to face Jane. "We met in college through our parents. We both have Ambassadors as parents."

"Go on."

"Let see, we were good friends in our twenties, and are still friends to this day. The end."

"I think there's more to this than you're telling me."

"What difference does it make, Jane Rizzoli."

"A big difference."

"Why? She's my friend, what's the big deal."

"What was that look you gave her?"

"What look? Oh my god, you're nuts. Will you leave me alone please?" Emily started towards the door but Jane blocked her way.

Emily not wanting to injure Maura's friend, put her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Okay, what do you want me to tell you, Jane?"

"Tell me what history you have with Maura."

"I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned me to you."

Jane nodded, "I've heard your name before. Nothing else. I wonder why she keeps you a secret."

"Maura and I go way back."

"You just told me that. What else?"

Emily sighed. "Look, I don't feel right telling you this since Maura hasn't said anything."

Jane raised her eyebrow giving her an "I don't give a crap" look. "What else?"

"We dated…"

"What?"

"Yes, we dated. I was her first girlfriend."

Jane's eyes widened. She thought she was going to say they were some secret spy agents or something… Nah, not really, she had a feeling that she was going to say that… Jane bit her bottom lip.

"Okay."

"But that was a long time ago. I'm not interested in her."

"Okay."

Emily came closer, "But I do love her. I always have and I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. That is why I want to see her happy. She seems to be pretty happy with you."

"That's good to know."

"She told me all about you."

"That's funny because she told me nothing about you."

Emily shrugged, "Well, I'm sure she has her reasons for not telling you about me."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else?"

"One last question."

"Shoot," Emily said.

"Did she love you?"

Emily nodded, "We were together for 3 years. I'd like to think she loved me."

"Okay."

"She's going to wonder where we are." Emily said reaching for the door. "I don't want trouble."

Jane nodded. "Yeah you're right. Tell her I'll be right there. I'm going to wash my hands."

Emily nodded and walked into the hallway. She turned to Jane. "Hey Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"She loves you a lot. I'm happy to see that she has finally found someone that completes her."

Jane just nodded. "Thanks." She wasn't wanting to discuss Maura, Emily, or their relationship any longer. Without saying another word she politely dismissed Emily from her presence.

Emily left to join Maura in the kitchen leaving Jane to stare at herself in the mirror. She felt a strange feeling rise in her chest. It was a deep churching feeling. As she thought about Emily and Maura, she felt slightly angered that Emily was in Maura's house and prepared to sleep over. There was no way in hell Jane was going to go home tonight.

Jo Friday would be okay until tomorrow.

**~Hi again guys! Well I'm trying at my longer chapter story. I hope you like it in the end. I warn you, I rated it mature for a reason, it's going to get really naughty, so I'm sorry if it offends. It's just fan fiction. Again, anonymous negative reviews will be ignored. All reviews are welcomed. I'm just like everybody else, writing just to relieve some tension. Sorry for any typos. If I was a professional writer, I would not be here. :-), PS. I don't know if you guys noticed from my other story, I listen to review suggestions. :o)**


	2. Herbal Essence

**Chapter 2 - Herbal Essence**

Maura wondered what was taking Jane and Emily so long. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. If she knew Jane as well as she was sure she did, she knew that she was probably confronting Emily. Panic streaked through her as she made her way to the door. In her rush, she ran right into Emily who was coming to join her in the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Emily exclaimed as Maura crashed full force into her.

"Oh, gosh Em, I'm sorry."

"Where are you going so fast?" Emily said as she rubbed her chest where Maura had banged into it. "I thought dinner was ready?"

"It is," Maura said shaking her head, "I just got alittle nervous with you two in there alone."

Emily laughed and went over to the island bar, "No worries, I don't want your woman." She winked at her.

"I don't think that," Maura sighed and look towards the door, "It's just that I haven't told Jane about us yet. I haven't found the right time to breach the subject."

Emily nodded, "Well, she's smart, you know. She figured out already."

"How can you be sure?"

Emily nibbled on the pasta, "Because the chick approached me in the bathroom."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought she wanted to make out or something, which I would have, totally been game for," she chuckled.

"That's not funny."

"Oh, yea sorry." She winked at her. "I think she's upset that I'm here."

"I don't think she's upset, bothered maybe but not upset."

"Dorie, she asked me about our history."

Maura's eyes widened. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth of course, babe. I'm not going to lie for you. You never lied for me."

Maura shook her head, "I know that. I wasn't saying that at all."

"All I know is she had better not get in my face again. You know I don't like that."

"I know, Em. I'm really sorry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"The only reason I didn't lay her out on the floor is because she's your girlfriend."

Maura nodded, "I'm sorry."

Emily's phone buzzed again. She smiled broadly. "Oh, she is too much."

"What?"

"I think I might not stay the rest of my vacation here with you."

"Why?" Maura looked confused.

"Penelope is coming to be with me." Emily smiled at Maura, but Maura did not return the sentiment.

"So you're leaving? Emily I haven't seen you in months."

"I know, but she's on the plane coming now. I'll get us a hotel and come back."

Maura was irritated. She wanted her plans to go how she originally planned them. "No."

"No what?"

Maura sighed and wrung her hands with the kitchen towel she was holding. "She is welcome to stay here. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Emily looked shocked. "You mean that?"

"Of course, Em. I like Penelope, she's a very nice woman."

"Wow, Dorie, thanks!"

Maura nodded. She wondered why she didn't agree with Emily leaving. Why didn't she want her to go?

"What time does her flight come in?"

"She lands at Logan at ten."

Maura looked down at her watch. "Oh, that's perfect. You have enough time to eat." She walked over to Emily and touched her arm. "Then you go pick her up and you girls can stay here with us."

Emily's face lit up. "You are awesome, Dorie. Oh, thank you so much." Emily embraced her tightly, picked her up and spun her around before setting her back down. Although she knew she should have, Maura didn't let her go immediately.

A half a second later, she wished she would have let go, because Jane picked the "perfect" time to come walking into the kitchen. Talk about bad timing!

"Oh that's nice." Jane said, sarcasm dripping from her tongue like melted butter.

Maura pulled away from Emily and turned to face Jane, "It's about time, you came to dinner." She said softly, purposely trying to act as it Jane had saw nothing. Because it wasn't anything, it was just a hug. But of course, Jane was going to misinterpret it and have a damn cow over the innocent hug.

"Sorry, I had a stomach ache." She said coldly as she took her seat at the table. She cut her eyes over to Emily who met her murder-by-the-eyes challenge. If looks could kill, they would have killed each other instantly.

"Aww okay. Are you feeling better now?" Maura said as she fixed the plates.

"Yep." Jane looked at the presented plate that Maura put in front of her. "This looks good, Maur. What the hell is it?"

Emily sniffed the aroma of the dish that was set before her. "Mmm, is this sweet and sour pork?"

Maura nodded, "Yes it is. Sweet and Sour pork. I hope you enjoy it." She said fixing herself a plate and sitting next to Jane.

Jane dove in. She was famished! "Damn, this is good, Maur!"

Maura chuckled, "I'm glad you like it, sweetie." She began eating her meal in silence, taking a sip of wine.

"Hey can you get me a beer?"

Both women looked at her mortified. "What? No, you can't have a beer." Maura reprimanded her.

Jane slapped her head. "Dang, I forgot I was pregnant. A beer would have been really good with this."

Maura nodded and got up, Emily touched her hand. "No, let me get it." She said getting up and going to the fridge.

Jane watched her like a hawk. She sure was making her happy little ass at home. This was not going to work, damn it! "Thanks. What's in there?" She already knew what was in Maura's damn fridge, but she didn't want Maura to get upset with her for being "rude with the houseguest."

Emily leaned into the fridge, "There's apple juice, seltzer, grape juice, and water."

"I'll take some water, thanks." Jane looked over at Maura for approval. Maura had a strange expression on her face, one that Jane couldn't read.

"Thank you…" Maura whispered and touched Jane on the arm. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane realized that being civil made Maura extremely happy. If playing nice was all she needed to do, then she figured she could work it out. It's the least she could do since she just told Maura she didn't want to have sex with her. She knew it hurt her. After Jane told her that she didn't want to have sex, Jane felt a very real pain in her heart. It literally hurt. It made her wonder if she had done the right thing by telling Maura how she felt.

She was just afraid, but this fucking Emily got on her damn nerves! How dare she come in here and act like this was her house or something. She acted like she'd been visiting often.

"So, Emily," Jane blurted out.

"Yes?" Emily said cautiously as she sat the water down beside Jane. Jane picked it up and took a swig or two out of it.

"Thanks." She smiled at her. "So is this your first visit to Boston?"

"You probably meant to ask if this was my first visit to Maura?"

"Uh.. Yep."

Maura froze and cut her eyes over to Jane. "Jane."

"No it's okay, Dorie, I don't mind." Emily pulled her seat up to the table and took another stab at her sweet and sour pork. She slid it slowly into her mouth, purposely turning it into a sensual act, the whole time she kept her eyes fixed on Jane. Jane knew exactly what she was doing. She was letting her know that she had some mad skills and she wasn't afraid to use them.

Jane raised her eyebrow. Damn that was hot. "Wow."

"Em, stop." Maura said.

Emily chuckled and wiped her mouth. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She winked at Jane and cleared her throat. "Actually Jane, I've visited Dorie several times over the past few years. We're friends. That's not going to change. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Jane sighed, "So are you from D.C.?"

"Yes I am."

Jane looked over at Maura who was already looking at her. Her eyes had narrowed some, showing sure sign of disapproval.

Jane thinking on Maura's twice a year trips to D.C., she understood. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes, I stayed with Emily." Maura answered her unspoken question.

"Okay." Jane began to feel like she couldn't compete with Emily. She fought the sadness that rose from inside. She hated that she allowed her guard to come down with Maura, but she couldn't help it.

Emily raised her palms, "Look, Jane, please feel at ease."

"I'm fine."

"Dorie and I had something a long time ago, but that was a long time ago."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Damn it, stop calling her that. Her name is Maura!"

Maura lowered her eyes into her lap. "Look please let's talk about something else."

Emily nodded, ignoring Maura's request. "Okay, Jane… Maura and I are no longer interested in each other. I have a girlfriend. We are just friends."

Jane rolled her eyes and began eating again. She looked over at Maura who was steaming mad.

"Fine." Jane gave up the fight.

Maura gathered her plate and rose from the table. Jane looked at her oddly, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. This is stupid, Jane!" Maura was already emotional, this exchange between her ex and Jane had pushed her to the point of tears.

"What is stupid?"

"This bullshit you're pulling right now, that's what." Maura brought her dish over to the sink and tossed it in, making a loud crashing sound. "I'm in love with you; I want you, and no one else." She looked over at Emily who gave her an expressionless gaze. "And you are just too blind to see it."

"What?" Jane said getting up. She'd pissed off Maura and she could feel it. Their love was amazing and calm, but when they became angry at each other, it seemed like the whole world was in a state of turmoil. Inside, Jane's soul agitated like a storm driven sea.

Maura raised her hand, stopping Jane's approach, "I know you gave up a lot for me, sweetie I know that, but you fail to realize that I've given up a lot for you too!"

Jane attempting to defuse the situation reached out and touched her, "I know and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Jane moved closer. "Because I upset you."

"Your jealousy upsets me."

Jane's expression changed, a warmer disarming expression crossed her face. "I'm working on that. I don't mean to be."

Maura stared at her for a moment. Her sincerity was evident.

"Please, just give me some time. I didn't expect to come home and find you with this gorgeous hot chick, sitting there sipping on wine and fuckin cheese. I mean, damn… What would you think?"

Maura nodded. She was right and she knew it. The scene looked very suspicious. She reached out to Jane. She couldn't stay mad at her very long. She embraced her tightly as Jane ran her fingers through her hair.

"God, I love you so much, Maur. You have me losing my mind here."

"I don't want to do that," She sighed into her bosom.

Jane lifted her face and gazed into her eyes lovingly. "I'm sorry, okay. Don't be mad at me."

Maura nodded and pressed her forehead into Jane's lips. "I'm not mad anymore." Maura said pulling away from her. It surprised Jane of how easily Maura disconnected this time. Maybe it was just her imagination…

Maura wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, "I'm going to go shower." She didn't look at Jane, but purposely avoided eye contact, "Emily's girlfriend is flying in and I want to be a more presentable hostess." She turned to walk away, still never making eye contact with Jane, which was really strange!

Jane stood there feeling jaded, looking at her in amazement. She went from feeling warm and connected to cold and alone in a matter of seconds. Jane wondered what the hell kind of black magic Maura had put on her to make her feel that way. It had to be magic…

Maura turned and looked at Jane one last time. She hoped that Jane could read her mind because she really needed her to be able to know what she was thinking at that very moment. She didn't want to be alone. Not now not ever. She gave Jane's brain a moment to process the look in her eyes and then she left the room. Jane stood there dumbfounded and puzzled as to what her next steps should be.

She had totally forgotten that Emily was still in the room, she'd nearly scared her to death as she turned to sit back down at the table. She looked at her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Jane groaned.

"So you think I'm hot, huh?" Emily teased.

"What? No?" She laughed, still a little discombobulated from Maura's psychic probe a few seconds earlier. Jane felt Maura in her head. She usually could at times, but this time it was real strong. There was no doubt their minds were connected, because she heard Maura speak to her although her mouth didn't move.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, genuinely concerned.

"No," Jane sighed as she rubbed her temples with her "birdie" fingers.

Emily smiled; Jane was the real smart ass of the bunch. "What's up?"

Jane did not want to talk about this with the ex. For real? She looked up at Emily and shook her head.

"Why on Earth do you think I want to talk about this with you?"

"Well, I'm here. And I'm not blind like you."

Jane frowned, "What?"

Emily leaned forward, "Maura told me that you don't wanna fuck her."

"What?"

"I mean, that's your choice, but I think you're being selfish."

Jane clenched her jaw down tightly. "What the hell? Selfish?"

"Yes, selfish. It's selfish for you to not try!"

"I don't want to talk to you about this."

Emily stood and took a sip of her wine, "Suit yourself, but all that you two have been through together…" Emily came to Jane's side and stared her down, "You could at least try."

Jane stared back, refusing to back down.

"She said she was willing to wait for you, but you have to meet her half way. It's only fair." Emily walked past her but Jane caught her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

Emily looked down at Jane's hand restraining her. "I'm going to pick up my girl from the airport, now get your hands off of me."

Jane realizing that she was encroaching on Emily's personal space. She slowly let her arm go. She put her face into her hands and struggled to compose herself.

Emily started off out of the kitchen, but she stopped and came back. She sighed heavily. "Jane…"

"What?" Jane said looking up at her.

"If I were you, I'd do exactly what she wants you to do… And do it quickly."

Jane frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw that look she gave you. It was obvious." She smiled. "If I was you, and I'm really wishing I was right now, I would go and do exactly what she wants you to do." She said turning to walk away. "In the meantime, I'm going to go pick up my girl. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Emily winked at her.

"Yeah, okay."

Emily smiled and ran out of the door, leaving Jane to sit there thinking about what they just talked about.

She couldn't deny it. She heard the request as clear as day. She wanted to forget about it, but everything inside of her felt the pull. And she couldn't resist it. She looked off down the hallway where Maura had gone and saw the sliver of light that came from underneath the bathroom door. Like a moth being drawn to a bug light, Jane went towards the light.

* * *

><p>Maura had squeezed a pearl of shampoo into her hands and began to work up lather. She slowly massaged it through her hair. Her body felt more relaxed now as the hot water poured over her. She tilted her head back, allowing the stream of water to wash through her hair. She slowly massaged her scalp, secretly wishing she had a little help. She leaned up against the wall of the shower and lathered her hands up with a delicately sweet odorous gel. She rubbed the lather over her stomach, up and over her breasts, around the sensitive area of her neck and then back down the same path. She couldn't believe how excited she was at this moment. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten naughty with herself in the shower. But she couldn't handle the surge of emotions she felt earlier. She needed a release.<p>

She washed the lather off of her body and took special care to touch her folds delicately and slowly. She closed her eyes. The sensation was incredible, absorbing, and carnal. As she touched her glistening pulsating center, she tried to keep quiet but try as she might, she couldn't keep it in. Her throat gave way to a deep moan as her fingers encircled her hardened pearl. She squeezed her eyes tightly, forcing out all thoughts and focusing on the only entity that belonged in her mind…

"Jane…" she sighed as Jane's name dripped off of her trembling lips.

Maura began to see flashes of light as she continued pleasuring herself. Then the flashes turned into waves of light. She plunged her fingers deep inside of her. "Oh God…" She caught a deeper moan before it came out of her mouth. Her body trembled as waves of passion flowed over her. She was getting closer and closer. "Jane…" her name was barely audible on her lips as Maura prepared to bring herself to a climax.

"I'm here…" Jane's voice cut through Maura's passion.

Maura opened her eyes, she wasn't sure if she was really seeing Jane standing there or not. It was only when Jane stepped into the shower with her that she realized that she was really there. Jane said nothing to her; she just slid her hands around her waist, pulled their bodies close together, and took Maura's lips passionately in a kiss that weakened Maura's knees.

Maura started to pull her hand away from her throbbing center, but Jane placed her hand over hers and sighed into her ear. "Keep doing that." Jane said as she came around and embraced Maura from behind. She leaned against the wall and pulled Maura into her embrace. Maura was already teetering on the edge of a climax, she couldn't take much more.

She relaxed into Jane's strong embrace as Jane placed soft kisses on her back and the back of her neck. Jane brought her hand around and covered Maura's with hers. Every move Maura made to pleasure herself, Jane felt it and learned.

"Mmm," Maura cooed into Jane's ear as Jane took over for Maura, gently touching her pulsating pearl, circling it, bringing her closer and closer.

Jane nibbled on Maura's ear gently as she suddenly dipped her finger into her. The sudden penetration caused Maura to gasp out loud. Her body began to tremble.

"Damn it, Jane. Why don't you want me?" Her voice trembled as she buried her face into Jane's neck.

Jane wasn't listening to such nonsense, she slid her fingers deep inside of her as she simultaneously stroked her rock hard pearl with her thumb.

"I do want you, so badly… You are mine, do you understand that?" Her voice took on a deeper tone, one that Maura had not heard before up until this day. It sent her over the edge.

"I understand." Her body trembled as Jane continued her sensual assault on her. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as her legs threatened to give out on her. "Oh god, Jane. Don't stop please."

"I won't babe…" Jane pressed her face into the side of Maura's neck and kissed her softly, "come for me."

She didn't need to ask twice. As soon as she said it, Maura began to spiral through her climax. She had never had an orgasm as strong as the one she was having then. Convulsions shook her body as Jane held on to her. Jane's skin prickled as if some ghost lover had touched her as she listened to Maura's moans of ecstasy. Her whole body had turned into prickly gooseflesh as she assisted Maura through her climax. It took Maura a few moments to come down off of the high.

Jane reached over and turned the shower head off and slowly knelt down onto the floor of the shower. Maura instinctively knelt down with her, afraid to break the connection. Jane held her from behind as their bodies trembled together slightly.

"That was incredible." Maura choked out.

Jane nodded. "It sure was."

Maura nuzzled her face into Jane's neck. "Thank you for this."

Jane shrugged, "It was nothing"

"It definitely was something… to me."

Jane squeezed her. "We didn't die, that's a good sign."

Maura chuckled, "No we didn't, but it sure felt like I was going to."

A few moments of silence past and then Jane broke the silence. "What does it taste like?"

Jane was sure Maura was going to overload her brain with scientific medical terms to describe what a female's secretions taste like, but instead she simply turned to face her. Maura stared into Jane's eyes and took Jane's hand, slowly bringing it up to Jane's mouth.

"Open." She commanded softly.

Jane looked at her with a horrified and confused look on her face.

"Open your mouth." She cooed softly.

Jane obeyed and opened her mouth. Maura slid Jane's fingers inside of her mouth, those same fingers that had been inside of her just moments earlier, and she waited for the response she knew she would receive. When Jane caught the taste of Maura on her fingers, she sighed her eyes closed and inhaled deeply. Maura pulled Jane's fingers out slowly; making sure Jane had tasted all of her.

"Oh my god," Jane sighed. She opened her eyes to see Maura staring at her.

"You tell me?"

Jane's heart raced at the same pace as Maura's as they sat their staring silently at one another. Jane couldn't speak. In an instant, every thought was about Maura. Jane took her and kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue inside, sharing the new delicacy that she'd just discovered with Maura. Maura loved tasting herself on Jane's tongue. She'd fantasized about it many nights.

Maura pulled away and chuckled. "I think that's a good sign."

Jane just nodded. She didn't trust herself enough to speak at this moment. Maura had just short circuited her brain. She needed a moment to recoup. Maura recognizing this fact, moved to get up out of the shower.

"Wait… Where are you going?" Jane was still buzzing.

Maura smiled and touched her lightly. "We need to get the guest room ready. Plus sitting in this shower can't be good for your back."

Jane becoming aware of her aching back agreed, "Yeah you're right."

Maura led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where they got dressed and waited for Emily and Penelope to arrive. They felt their bond had deepened just a little bit more. It wasn't as scary as either one of them had imagined. Instead of separating them, the intimacy brought them closer.

Maura wanted to tell Jane how much her yielding meant to her, but something told her that Jane already knew. She couldn't think of a better way to wind down than in the arms of her babe.

**Sorry again, if there are typos. This is going to be off and on naughty, so if you don't like sizzle with the Rizzles, please don't read my story. I need a partner to help me channel these raging hormones. Until then, I think I'll just settle for writing it! :-P... Reviews welcomed. I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Snowed In

Chapter 3 - Snowed In

Maura woke to a chill in the air. She looked around the room to see that she was still in her bedroom and fully dressed. She squinted through the darkness to locate her watch that she had placed on the night stand.

"6:00 am?" She yawned as she rolled over to tap Jane awake. "Jane wake up," She said softly to the peacefully sleeping Jane next to her. Jane too was still in the clothing she had changed into after their shower together. Her curly brown locks covered her face as she ignored Maura's wake up call.

Maura touched her lightly on the shoulder, and Jane's skin prickled on contact. Maura knew that Jane was just pretending to be asleep. She leaned down and kissed her softly on the shoulder, causing Jane to sigh heavily. "I don't wanna get up. It's too early."

"We slept through the night."

Jane groaned a bit and turned over to look at Maura. "Oh crap, where the hell is your friend?"

That was a very good question, but Maura was almost certain that Emily had no problem getting inside her home. "I'll go check." Maura rose and went into the living room where, as she had suspected, Emily was curled up on the couch. She reached down and touched her lightly, gently shaking her awake.

"Em?" Maura whispered, careful not to wake up Penelope who was lying on the other half of the couch.

Emily stirred and opened one eye. "You're a horrible hostess, you know that right?"

Maura felt terrible for sleeping through their arrival. She'd planned to give them something to eat and drink, etc. But she couldn't help feeling tired after the shower with Jane. It literally drained her like none other. Not even Emily.

"I'm so sorry, Em." Maura couldn't help but to smile, "But I'm glad you found your way in."

Emily sat up quietly and tucked the covers tighter over Penelope. "Did you forget you gave me a key?"

Maura chuckled, "Not at all." She looked over at the sleeping Penelope and smiled. "That was really nice of her to come to Boston to be with you."

Emily smiled, "Yes, it really was. She's just trying to get on my good side."

"Good side? What happened?"

"Nothing serious." Emily shrugged.

Maura knew every single one of Emily's expressions and she knew this one to be emotionally dismissive. Maura touched her arm and motioned for her to go to the opposite loveseat with her. Emily obeyed and got up slowly, joining Maura a few seconds later.

Emily relaxed into her spot and smiled, "Please don't try to pick my brain, Dorie," she whispered.

"I'm not thinking of anything of the like."

Emily sighed and looked over at Penelope. "Well, she started missing cock, so she slept with Derek."

Maura's eyes widened, "Your partner?"

"Yep." Emily sighed. "I mean, I don't blame her, he's a great lay, but it's just how she did it."

"How?"

"Nevermind that."

"Come on Em, talk to me," Maura said taking her hand and holding it. Emily glanced down at her hand and then back up at her.

"I don't think you should do that."

"Do what?"

"Touch me like that," she raised her eyebrow at Maura and winked at her.

Maura had forgotten that the one thing that they both have in common is they love sex in the morning. Not wanting to unleash the Prentiss tigress, she quickly let go.

"You're so predictable," Emily teased.

"There's nothing wrong with predictability. It keeps the world spinning on its axis, it keeps the sun rising every morning, and—"

"Setting every evening, yes I know." Emily sighed and looked away from Maura's gaze.

Maura knew Emily's mind was preoccupied and her heart was heavy.

"Are you thinking about us?" Maura whispered.

Emily nodded and began biting her nail. Maura took her hand away from her nibbling teeth.

"Stop that. I always hated when you chewed your nails."

Emily rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"What's wrong, Em?"

She looked at her and sighed, "Well, when I found out that Derek had slept with her, I nearly lost my mind." She looked down at her hands, "It was then that I realized that I had fallen for her."

"Oh wow. That's great, Em."

"No it's not great!"

"Why not?" Maura frowned, unable to comprehend why Emily wouldn't be happy with being in love.

Emily flashed her a disapproving "Are you serious?" look. "She's not you," she mouthed the words. Maura had long known that they had a different type of relationship, one that could be reignited at a moment's notice. Before she started really feeling for Jane, she would visit Emily and they'd "work out the kinks," so to speak.

Maura swallowed the lump in her throat. She really loved Jane, but Emily was a ball of sexual energy which she enjoyed sticking her tongue into. It had been a while since she had been intimate with Emily. She instantly felt an internal conflict, her heart wanted Jane, but her body couldn't forget the passion that she shared with Emily.

"Oh…" Maura said. She brought her arms up to her chest and warmed herself. "It's somewhat chilly in here."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, there was some snow that came in last night while you and Jane were sleeping."

Maura turned the setting up a little warmer and went to look out the door. A brisk cold wind greeted her. She welcomed it, anything to cool her down. She felt horrible for thinking of sex with Emily when Jane and Penelope were under the same roof! But she couldn't help it. Her body was currently in a heightened state of arousal. Ovulation always had that effect on her.

She could sense Emily come up behind and reach her hand around. She stood so close to her that she could feel her breath on the back of her neck. Emily sighed causing the hair on the back of Maura's neck to stand up on end. "Dorthea…" she whispered ever so softly into Maura's ear. Maura was certain that she was about to kiss her, but instead, Emily placed her hand on the door, and closed and locked it.

"It's cold out, you'll get yourself sick, babe, plus," she said pointing over to sleeping Penelope, "I don't want my girl to get chilly." Emily simply gazed at Maura. They both seemed to struggle with the desire and temptation that stood before them. Maura couldn't really speak. She was coming undone. She wished she could bottle up Jane and put her in Emily's sexually overcharged body. That would be perfect. But Maura was aware that she didn't live in a fucking perfect world, nor would she ever get everything exactly the way she wanted.

Emily gazed down at Maura's lips. "It's funny; it wasn't until I heard about how you felt about her, that I started wishing for what we had…" Emily touched Maura's lips, "I sure miss those."

Maura nodded, "We shouldn't talk like this."

Emily shrugged, "I'm just stating the truth. You always drove me crazy, and being just your," she tossed up air quotes, "'friend' was bearable because you would always come back to me."

"Em, please…"

Emily put her hands up, "Oh, excuse me, I mean you always came back to it." She smiled at her. "But after seeing you with Jane, and meeting her…" Emily swallowed hard, "I know you're never coming back."

Maura cringed at her words. She knew that she could never go back. Not since she found what she found in Jane. She just wished Jane was as eager to please her as Emily used to be. In front of her stood her once sexual partner, a person who could keep up with her and never left her feeling in want.

Maura squeezed her eyes tightly shut, forcing those memories out of her mind. It wasn't fair to Jane and it wasn't fair to Emily.

Emily touched her face, "Just promise me something."

Maura opened her eyes and frowned, not sure what she was about to ask. "I promise I'll try."

Emily smiled at the predictable answer. "Promise me you won't give up on her, like you gave up on me?"

Her question shocked Maura beyond belief. "What?"

"I made a mistake and you gave up on me and on us. But don't do that with her."

Maura was confused; all she did was shake her head.

"I love you enough to be happy when you're happy. I can see why you're happy. She's a smart ass yeah, but she's very classy, tough, and…" Emily's eyes brimmed slightly with tears, "she's got your heart. So you can never let that go."

Maura nodded.

"Can you promise that?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good…" She said as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll just have to get used to you not needing me anymore."

"Don't say that, Em. I'll always need you."

"Maybe…" she tipped Maura's chin with her index finger. "Maybe not." Emily turned to walk away, but Maura caught her by the arm.

"Em, please… Don't." Even though Emily was still standing in front of her, she felt a sense of loss. "Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything, Babe," she said walking into the kitchen tugging Maura along. Maura said nothing as she walked by sleeping Penelope on the couch. When they made it to the kitchen, Maura was able to finally stop her.

"Emily…" Maura sighed. She felt literally pain in her heart contemplating never having Emily in her life again.

"What?" Emily seemed emotionally distraught. "Just let me go, Dorie."

"Why? Why do you need to go?" Maura felt like crying but she wasn't going to start showing emotional weakness.

"You don't need me." Emily's expression hardened with strength. "You've found your soulmate. You don't need me anymore." Her eyes gazed into Maura's as Maura seemed to be transported back through her memories. After a moment, she remembered why Emily was acting awkwardly.

When they first began dating, their relationship was sort of like Jane and Maura's, with Maura being the uncertain newbie. Emily was patient with her, so as not to scare her away. It was as if history repeated itself, just with a different set of characters. Maura remembered one night Emily telling her that she felt like Maura was her soulmate, and she would never leave her side… ever.

Maura's heart sunk in her chest when she slowly came to the realization that Emily was leaving.

She may not have left physically, but Emily had just cut their emotional connection. And it was her fault.

"What did I do wrong, Em? Just tell me."

Emily shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who cheated. And I will never forgive myself for that."

"That's history, Em. I'm over that."

Emily chuckled, "Oh, you fibbed…" She touched Maura's neck lightly. "It's okay, really."

"I don't know what to think about this."

"There's nothing to think about. You have a new life. There's no space for me."

"Yes it is, damn it, Emily!"

Emily peeked through the crack of the door to see if Penelope was still sleeping, and then she turned her attention back to Maura.

"Jane is jealous of me, and rightly so. She knows it too."

"I know she's jealous…"

Emily's breathing became heavy. "Just fucking stop talking…" she whispered, pulling Maura into her arms, "After all these years, you still turn me on when we argue."

Maura began pulling from Emily's embrace. "You know we shouldn't do this, Emily."

"I don't care," her breath was hot on Maura's lips. "Just one kiss, please."

"But Penelope…"

"She's sleeping," Emily moved closer inches away from Maura's lips.

"But Jane."

"I'm sure she won't care if it's just one kiss, will she?" Emily moved closer. "Plus she's still sleeping."

"Actually, this bitch is wide awake." Jane's cold and authoritative voice appeared out of nowhere.

Maura literally jumped out of Emily's arms, leaving Emily standing there without her. It seemed all surreal and awkward. Jane stalked over to Maura and stared at her the same way she looked at her that morning she visited and Tommy had slept over Maura's house. It was a look of betrayal. Maura opened her mouth to give an excuse, but Jane put her finger up, silencing her.

Then she turned to Emily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Emily raised her hands up. "I got a little caught up."

"A little caught up? That's bullshit. What the hell are you doing touching my girl?"

"Look, that was just between her and I."

Jane got in her face, "Save that bullshit to someone who'll believe it. And here I am thinking that you actually cared. But you're in here trying to fuck Maura."

"I was not trying to fuck anyone," Emily whispered, "Please keep your voice down."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "Oh that's right, you don't want you girlfriend to know you were in here trying to get with mine."

"I said shut the hell up!" Emily was getting upset, especially with Jane getting closer and closer to her.

"You don't tell me what to do. I could care less if you were the FBI, CIA, or the fucking KGB." Jane poked her in the shoulder with her finger, "You can't boss me!"

Emily looked down at the spot where Jane had just poked her. Her face boiled with anger. "Don't touch me again." Emily snarled. "Dr. Isles, call off your friend before she gets hurt."

Maura pulled at Jane's arm, "Jane stop it."

Jane spun around to Maura with a look that mirrored the look Maura gave her when Jane shot Paddy Doyle. Maura knew the look well. She had replayed that moment over and over in her dreams the nights that followed the shooting.

Jane just stared at her with those dark eyes of hers. Maura could feel Jane's hot displeasure at the moment, but one thing she didn't feel was hate. At least Jane didn't hate her.

"You were going to kiss her, Maur? What the hell?" Maura could see Jane forcing the tears to stay inside. There was nothing that Maura could do to make this better. The only thing she could do was be truthful.

"Yes, I was…" Maura lowered her head, "Had you not stepped in when you did."

"But why? Aren't I enough for you?"

"Yes, you are. You are more than enough."

"If that were true you wouldn't have wanted her," Jane said looked over at Emily who was glaring at her.

"That's not true, Jane. Please," Maura said quietly.

"I don't get it, Maura. I mean what about last night? Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes it did, Jane. You know that."

Jane ran her hands through her hair and turned her back to Maura, hiding her tears. "I swear to God, Maura I love you, but I don't know how to compete with this."

"You don't need to compete with anything Jane, I love you too."

"Is this some test to see if I'll act a certain way or do a certain thing?"

"What? No?"

"Sure feels like it," Jane said turning to face Maura. "And I can't be stressed out like this. I'm going home." Jane said as she turned to head back to the living room.

Maura caught her arm, "You cannot leave like this, Jane. Please."

Jane laughed out, "Nah, I don't really want to talk right now. I'm just going to take some time, and go home and chill with Jo Friday." She said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

Maura's heart turned over in her chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Jane nodded and looked over at Emily, "Yeah I know. But I know one thing…" she looked from Maura to Emily, "I can't stay here with your goddamn ex-girlfriend and keep my sanity."

"Jane, can we just talk about it."

"Yes… later." When she was sure that Maura realized that the opportunity to communicate had passed, she started to leave the kitchen, but as she had made it to the door, in walks Penelope.

Maura felt sick because she felt all of her feelings plus Jane's. She was on overload.

"Hey Babe," Emily said quickly walking over and kissing Penelope on the lips.

"Hey!" she said with a chipper tone, a big grin crossed her face, "Oh, the sleeping couple," she extended her hand to Jane, "Hi, My name is Penelope Garcia, and yours?"

Jane couldn't help but to smile at this adorable person, even though she wanted to cry, scream, and fight… "Hello, there. Detective Jane Rizzoli, nice to meet you."

"Oh wow, I love your voice!" Penelope chuckled.

Jane smiled, "Thanks." She turned to Maura and waved. "I'll see you later, Maur." And she started off.

"Wait," Penelope said, "You can't leave."

Jane swung around, "What, you too now? Why can't I leave?"

Penelope's eyes widened, "Umm, I'm not sure what you mean, but I'm sorry Detective Rizzoli you can't leave."

"Why the hell not?"

Penelope motioned for all to come to the living room where the television set was on. She took Jane's hand and placed her by the television.

"The whole city is snowed in. No one is allowed to go out. Except public service officials."

Jane couldn't stay here any longer. Emily irritated the hell out of her, even more so now that she caught her trying to kiss Maura.

She flashed her badge and said, "Well, I'm a fucking cop. I'm leaving." And she pushed past Penelope and grabbed her coat. She had made it all the way to the door with her hand on the knob when she felt Maura's hand cover hers on the door.

Her simple touch made Jane's heart tumble over in her chest. She turned to face Maura who had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please Jane, it's not safe…" Maura wrapped her arms around Jane. "Stay here."

Jane didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to be a part of the drama either. "I can't stay here with her," she whispered. She cut her eyes over to Emily who periodically glanced up from the television set.

"You won't be staying here with her. You'll be staying here with me."

Jane sighed heavily and let go of the door. She knew it wasn't wise to risk hers and the baby's life by venturing out when they were snowed in, but she'd be damned if she wanted to stay around the ex.

"Everything okay?" Penelope said.

Maura nodded and smiled, "Yes, it is… Thanks sweetie."

Jane turned back towards the living room and their guest. She leaned over to Maura and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not happy about this," she whispered, "If that bitch touches you again, I'm going to kill her, do you understand, Maur? I'm going to kill her."

Maura nodded, she read her loud and clear. She had nearly messed up badly earlier and Jane probably would never forget this. But she was determined to make it right by all. She joined Emily and Penelope in front of the television set and watched the broadcast.

According to the local broadcasters, the snow storm had mixed with an off shore tropical depression, causing a perfect storm that was now coming their way. They were instructed to prepare for the worst and pray for the best…

As Maura looked around at the faces that sat before her, she wondered how they could make it through this storm without emotions escalating out of control. Was it just coincidence that the visit happened on this weekend? She probably would never know the answer but she certainly could maneuver things to work out to her advantage. If she played her cards right…

**Note: Ahh, I made it to chapter three. I'm proud of myself. ****Please give me suggestions about what shall happen. PM me, and the best suggestions, I'll use. Again, guys, I'm a new writer and I'm not used to long long stories. My brain hurts! LOL. Review if you want, but please no negative anonymous reviews. Those will be ignored. Sorry for Typos. Tried to catch them all...Thanks.**


	4. Tables Turned

**Chapter 4 – Tables Turned**

Jane sat there wondering if her life could get any worse. She tried not to lament over all of this, after all, she was the one who was afraid to take the next step with Maura. But she couldn't understand why Maura was acting like this. This didn't seem like the Maura she knew. She wondered if this was in fact the "real Maura", the one that she sees when she gets closest.

She shook her head and cursed herself for thinking such awful things. There had to be a reason why she was acting so fucking crazy. But she'd be damned if she was going to allow her to get off so easily. Jane looked over at Penelope and shook her head. She was a nice girl from what Jane could see. Why in the heck would she be with two timing Emily? Maura looked over at Jane and they shared a momentary gaze. Jane broke the eye contact. She was mad as hell; she couldn't bear to look at her right now.

The wind began to pick up outside and the snow became heavier. Suddenly Jane's thoughts shifted to Jo Friday. Now she wished she had gone home when she initially thought about it. She shook her head in disbelief. She took out her phone and dialed Frost.

"Frost." He answered.

"Hey."

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm stuck at Maura's."

"Oh ok. That's good."

"No, not exactly," She said shifting her gaze over to Emily.

"What's up?"

She wanted to just go into the whole spill about what happened, but now wasn't the time, "I can't go into detail over the phone, but I'll text you."

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

Jane sighed heavily, "Yeah… Jo Friday is home alone."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go get her. I'm near."

She breathed a breath of relief, "Oh you're a lifesaver, and I owe you one."

"No problem, don't forget to text me about what's going on."

Jane nodded, "Her friend Emily is here."

There was silence on the line, "Did you say Emily?"

"Yeah, why?"

Frost didn't respond right away, and then he sighed into the phone. "That's not a good thing."

"I'm coming to see that …" She ran her hands through her hair and went off to the kitchen, "Look, I can't talk about it right now, but I feel like I'm going nuts."

"Okay. I'm going to go get the dog." Frost said before disconnecting.

A moment later, Jane's phone buzzed with a text message from Frost.

_Frost: What's going on?_

Jane sighed and hopped onto the island bar. She got comfy and started responding.

_Jane: Where do you want me to start?_

_Frost: Did something happen?_

A lump rose in her throat.

_Jane: She's trying to steal Maur._

_Frost: How do you know?_

Jane bit her bottom lip and held in her tears.

_Jane: Because I caught them about to kiss_

_Frost: Holy shit_

_Jane: Yeah I know._

_Frost: What did you do?_

_Jane: I got angry, but what could I do? Obviously Maura likes something about her. Seems like she didn't care about what I did to her the night before. It took a lot for me to go that far._

Jane regretted texting that as soon as she sent it. She wished she could take it back but she couldn't.

_Frost: What did you do to her?_

_Jane: Nevermind…_

_Frost: Man, Rizzoli, don't do that! What did you do?!_

_Jane: I just took a shower with her..._

_Frost: Wow. I wish I could have seen that._

_Jane: Yeah yeah. Hey, don't forget about my dog okay?_

There was a long period of time before he responded to her. Jane had made her a sandwich and was sitting at the island when her phone buzzed with an incoming picture message from Frost. Jane smiled at the cute "selfie" Frost took with Jo Friday.

_Frost: Cute huh?_

_Jane: Yeah_

_Frost: I need to tell you something._

_Jane: ok?_

She bit off another piece of her sandwich and waited for Frost to respond.

_Frost: I kinda know, Emily… and about them._

Jane nearly choked on her food.

_Jane: What do you mean kinda?_

_Frost: I met her a year ago. We've talked a few times. She told me that her and Dr. Isles used to be girlfriends._

_Jane: And you're just now telling me? I thought we were friends?_

_Frost: We are. You didn't have eyes for Maura then, and I didn't wanna spread her business. So I just didn't say anything._

Jane placed her phone down loudly on the countertop and finished eating her food.

"Damn him." She sighed and forced herself to swallow the thoroughly masticated meal. She ignored the messages coming in from him, giving her brain time to cool down. Finally she picked up the phone and began texting.

_Jane: So I guess you know they are screwing each other huh? You didn't feel compelled to tell me this?_

_Frost: I don't think they are. The last time I spoke to Emily, she said they hadn't done it in a good while. Maura said the same thing._

_Jane: When did you talk to Emily last?_

_Frost: One Thanksgiving ago. Last year._

Jane fought the urge to vomit. This sandwich really wasn't settling well on her stomach.

_Jane: I'm so pissed off right now. Maur is acting crazy. Not like herself at all._

_Frost: Talk to her about it. Find out why she was trying to kiss her. Might not be what you think._

Jane rolled her eyes.

_Jane: I don't wanna talk anymore. I'm unhappy with you, partner. Later._

She said slamming her phone down on the countertop. This time she was really done texting. She'd best calm herself down or she was going to lose the sandwich she just ate. She slumped into the chair and put her head down on the island bar.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open quietly. She raised her head up to see Maura standing there.

"Jane."

Jane simply frowned at her in response.

Maura sighed and walked over to her. Jane retracted quickly, pushing herself back in the chair in order to put a safe distance in between them.

"Can we please talk about this now?"

Jane shook her head, "Absolutely not, Maur. Do you think I'm actually going to be okay, this fast?"

Maura moved closer to her, "Jane, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Jane really didn't want to have this conversation at all. She wondered how long she would last.

"Oh come on! There's more to it than you just not 'thinking clearly', and you know it!"

"Jane, that's why I would like to discuss this. I'm having trouble understanding my actions. I feel like I'm losing control. And I don't know why I feel this way."

Jane pushed out of her seat and stalked over to her. "I'll tell you why you're feeling this way. You're feeling this was because you have your goddamn fuck buddy and your so called girlfriend in the same house!" Jane turned her back to her, "And it's not right, Maura, and I know you know it."

Maura went to her, attempting to touch her arm, Jane retracted. "I swear I didn't want any of this to happen. We were just talking… I wasn't even thinking about kissing her initially."

Jane spun to face her, "You sure weren't because you were thinking about doing a whole lot more than that."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! Don't lie to me. You've never lied to me, don't you dare start now." Jane's face was on fire with anger.

"Please, calm down..." Maura raised her palms towards Jane, "Jane, please."

"Don't tell me to calm down! How would you feel if you were me?"

Maura shook her head and clenched her jaws tight. "This is unhealthy, Jane. Please calm down, for the baby..."

Jane brushed off Maura's concern and leaned back against the island. "What were you thinking?"

Maura lowered her head. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I am so sorry I hurt you, Jane. I don't ever want anything to come in between us..."

"Newsflash, you already let something come between us. And that is that bitch sitting in your living room. I mean, how can you even have her here like this when we are trying to be something? It makes no sense."

"Jane, I didn't realize what mistake I made until it was too late. Please believe me."

"Oh I believe you alright. I believe you made a mistake choosing me as your soulmate."

"We have no say in the selection. It's just meant to be."

Jane laughed out, "Well whoever chose us for each other, must have been on drugs, because they made a huge goddamn mistake!" It hurt Jane just to utter those words.

Maura touched her chest and inhaled deeply, "Damn it, Jane. Do not say that. We are not a mistake!" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I made the mistake, I know it and I am so sorry!"

"How many times did you fuck her while she visited this time?"

"None!"

Jane nodded. "That's bullshit." Jane looked sideways at her. "You went to DC twice a year, Maur, and you stayed with her! Heaven knows why you never told me about her visiting you." She frowned and smiled, "Oh, I know, because you were fucking her each and every time, weren't you, Maura?"

Maura stood defiantly, "No, I didn't!" She came closer to Jane and faced her down. "I did no such thing."

"You're lying," Jane pressed her even though she knew that Maura wasn't lying.

"What? Jane, I'm not lying!" Maura's face had turned red with anger. "If you refuse to believe me, then what else can I do?"

Jane broke eye contact and moved away from her. She couldn't bring herself to get too close to Maura in fear that she would forget how angry she was. She needed Maura to know exactly how she was feeling. This soulmate shit was for the birds if Maura couldn't understand how much she'd hurt her.

"There's nothing you can do. And there's nothing I can do either. You made your choice."

"Jane, please… I swear I haven't been with her sexually in almost four years."

"But she's here now, and earlier you were about to kiss her! What about last night?"

"What about it?"

"Did it mean anything to you?"

Maura's hands began to tremble. She was unraveling due to this crazy argument, but she knew she deserved it. "Yes it did. I've never experienced anything like it before."

"You could have fooled me. How quickly you forgot about me. Instead of staying with me in the bed, you got up and was in the kitchen romping around with Emily."

Maura placed her hands together in a pleading gesture. "Jane, I could never forget about what happened between us… How could I?"

"That's a good question." Jane reached toward Maura, but quickly retracted, "Do you know how hard that was for me? I mean, I got in the shower with you naked for crying out loud. I wanted to do that because I wanted you to know that I _did_ desire you… I _did _want you…and I _did_ want to please you," Jane balled her hands into fists and crossed her arms to prevent herself for reaching for Maura.

"And that's how you show your appreciation the very next day!"

"Jane…" Maura was surprisingly at a loss for words.

"Don't…" She shook her head rapidly. "Nothing you say could ever make me feel good again." Jane started toying with her ring finger, with the invisible ring that she'd given back to Casey when she chose to be with Maura. She fought the feeling that she'd made a terrible mistake. She could never ever believe that being with Maura was a mistake.

"I gave him up for you, and you couldn't even give her up for me."

Maura nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but Penelope popped into the room. Jane turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes. Penelope immediately realized that she'd walked into the middle of an argument.

"Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted," she said looking from Maura to Jane who had not turned back to face them.

"It's okay." Maura said wiping her own tears away, "What's up?"

"Umm," Penelope frowned and hummed to herself. "It wasn't important; I needed a towel for the shower."

"Oh, okay. I'll get one for you. Could you give me about 10 minutes?"

"Sure." Penelope turned to walk away, but she stopped short. "Hey guys, I know it's none of my business, but are you guys okay?"

Maura didn't answer, because she honestly didn't know.

Jane turned around and smiled, "Yeah, just having a disagreement." She flashed a genuine smile, "Thanks for showing concern, I mean, you don't even know us."

"I know I don't know you guys that well, but I'm a romantic. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the love you have for each other. I think it's beautiful."

"Thanks," they said concurrently.

"Whatever it is… I hope you two can work it out."

Maura had walked off into the corner of the kitchen, unable to control her tears.

"Thanks, Penelope." Jane said, as she touched her lightly on the arm. "Could we have those ten minutes now?"

"Oh certainly!" Penelope turned off to leave the kitchen but Jane stopped her.

"Hey Penelope, do you think we could sit down and talk later?"

Maura looked over at Jane who returned the gaze. Maura knew not to say a word.

A smile crossed her face, "Sure, I'll enjoy that."

"Great. Give me a few minutes."

Penelope disappeared out of the kitchen and Jane sat back down in her chair. She put her face into her hands and fought the urge to cry. She was not going to resort to crying like a baby, even if the very sight of Maura, the queen of her heart made her want to fall apart.

Maura approached her cautiously. "Jane, I don't know what else to say."

"You always have plenty to say, Maur."

Maura caught a cry in her throat, she too refusing to break down. She hated feeling this out of control. Jane always did this to her, damn it! She has never been so unraveled in her life.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Too late." She didn't really mean it.

Maura grabbed her arm and pulled Jane to her, "Please, don't say that."

"It is what it is."

"No, it's not… You just make me…" Maura forced herself to remain silent.

"I just make you what?"

Maura shook her head back and forth and pulled Jane closer. "I don't know. For the first time in my life I can't explain what it is that I am feeling!" That was it, she burst into tears. It seemed like she was trying to rationalize why she was weeping like she was. She seemed to have given up the process and fell into Jane's arms.

Jane took her by the arms and pulled her away. She couldn't give in to her this easy.

"I am so sorry. Please don't leave me, Jane."

Those words shredded her heart. "Oh God, Maur, stop this."

Jane couldn't fight the natural feeling to comfort Maura so she pulled her in and embraced her. She only allowed her to have just a couple of minutes before she stepped away. She took her by the arms, firmly squeezing them until she got Maura's attention.

"You begged me to give you a chance," Jane whispered. Her heart was on fire with anger, zeal, and passion for this woman that stood before her. She wanted her to know how much she felt.

"And I gave him up for you," She bit her bottom lip. "I gave him up! I swear to God, don't make me regret my decision!"

Maura nodded. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"What does she have that I don't?"

Maura shook her head, "Nothing…"

Jane shook her gently, "No, don't you fucking lie to me, babe… Please. I'm begging you; tell me what hold does she have over you?"

"She doesn't. I don't love her… I love you."

"I know you love me… But are you attracted to me like you are her?"

"Yes I am." Maura literally unraveled before her eyes. "You are everything that I could ever need, Jane!"

"Then why in the hell would you try to go there with her?"

"I wasn't trying!" Maura began to get really agitated and Jane knew she would need to let her go pretty soon.

"Then what happened?"

"Please let me go, Jane." Maura began pulling from her embrace. She was on emotional overload and she felt like she was about to spiral out of control.

"I will never let you go, damn it. So you are going to need to get your shit together and stop tripping on me."

"I need to get out of here."

"Oh hell no, you aren't leaving me here with them!"

Maura brought her hands up to her face and covered it. "My God, what have I done?" She said to herself.

Jane made her look at her square in the face, "I'm so angry with you right now. And at this moment, I don't want to be around you."

Maura nodded, "I understand."

"But I'm fighting that feeling because I love you. Now I'm asking you, Maura…"

Maura sighed and stared at her. She already knew what she was going to ask.

"Emily has got to go," Jane nodded hoping that Maura understood. "If you don't make her leave, I'm going to go… And I won't be back."

Maura nodded…

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Maur?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is that such a hard choice for you?"

Maura squeezed her eyes shut, "No it isn't."

Jane feeling a tad bit better pulled Maura into a tight embrace. "Whatever it is you are going through, please trust me. I'll help you. But I cannot share space with Emily, just like you cannot share space with Casey. It's only fair."

"I know."

Jane sighed heavily, not wanting to give up on Maura. "If you can't let her go, then you're going to have to let us go, because I refuse to compete with her, and bring my baby into a drama filled life. I can't."

"I know." Maura answered weakly.

"I know you're not telling me everything I can feel it."

Maura sighed and pulled away from Jane. She adjusted her clothing and gathered herself together.

"Yes there is, but it has nothing to do with Emily. It has everything to do with me. I understand you not wanting to be around me. I wouldn't want to be around me either after all this." Maura ran her fingers through her hair and smiled half-heartedly. "I really thought this would end better than this."

Jane didn't say anything in response; she just stood there looking blankly at her.

"Thinking about losing you, and the life that we both want, frightens me so badly." Maura was shaking, but she managed to keep herself composed, "I know what I want… That's you and our baby, but I'm so afraid I'm going to fail."

Jane held her composure. She knew exactly how Maura felt.

"I want so much to make you happy and to take care of you, but statistics show –"

"I don't care what statistics show. Either you want to be with me or not?"

Maura blinked away her tears, "I do, Jane… So very much."

Jane walked over to her and stood inches from her face, her expression was hard and calculated.

"Then prove it."

Those were the only words that she need say more. There wasn't anything else to say to add to the discussion. The points were made. By the end of this ordeal, Jane would know if Maura really wanted to be with her. She could only hope that she was the one that Maura really wanted.

Maura nodded silently.

"You better go get Penelope those towels."

"Yes, I should."

Jane wanted to kiss her so badly. Regardless of what happened earlier, she still loved her and hated when they fought. She would just keep her distance, letting Maura realize what it was like to not feel that close connection they'd shared all this time. Without saying another word to her, Jane left Maura standing in kitchen.

**I enjoyed reading your passionate responses to my story. This is meant to be entertaining, and if your not entertained, you do not have to read it. I wouldn't characterize my fictional work as trash and garbage as one dear user put it. If I don't feel that my work is good enough, I'm not going to publish it. For those who say they HATE my story, all I can say is WOW! If you were trying to bother me, it didn't work :-) Writing a story to tell a story is hard work. Seeing how some got totally upset with characters acting OOC, I'm happy. Because in fanfiction, there isn't a set character's personality. We can make them do whatever the hell we please. With that being said, Thanks for Reading! ~Mel**


	5. Lights Out

**Chapter 5 – Lights Out**

The time seemed to slow down to an excruciating crawl. The more Jane tried to stay away from Maura, the stronger her desire came to be close to her. She couldn't understand it at all. She began to feel bad about her and Maura's heated discussion in the kitchen earlier. The more she thought over giving an apology, the more she wanted to apologize. Maura respected Jane's wishes by keeping her distance for the better part of the morning. She had made breakfast for everyone, and after a very awkward breakfast together, everyone split to opposite sides of the living room.

Emily and Penelope were snuggled up on the loveseat, Maura was on the couch, and Jane had chosen the kitchen to hunker down. About a half past noon, Maura noticed it was getting colder in her house. She went to check the thermostat. To her horror, she realized that for whatever reason, it wasn't working and it was getting colder each minute that passed.

"Damn it," she cursed to herself and looked over at Emily and Penelope. Jane hadn't talked with Penelope yet. She was sure of it. Because if she had, Maura was certain that Penelope wouldn't be all snuggled up with Emily like she was.

Maura made her way into the kitchen where Jane was napping at the island bar. Maura stopped and took a moment to admire her. She loved every part of Jane; her personality, her smile, her eyes, her body… Damn it, she loved everything about her! She was near perfect in her eyes. Maura's heart began to feel remorse for even thinking about what she had with Emily. Sure it was fun, but those times are gone…

Maura reached and touched Jane softly on the shoulder; being careful not to startle her.

"Jane?" Maura whispered.

Jane stirred and started to wake up. She lifted her head and looked at Maura who was standing over her with a concerned expression. She tried to decipher the look in Maura's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"The heat's gone out."

"Are you sure?" Jane said getting up out of her chair.

"Yes, the thermostat has malfunctioned. The temperature is dropping in here."

"Christ." Jane sighed, as she did a quick scan of the kitchen. "You have candles and stuff right?"

Maura's eyes widened. "I just have a few scented tins."

"Really, Maura? Don't you do emergency preparation?"

Maura shook her head, "Not really. I have food."

"Well food isn't going to keep us warm."

"I have firewood. We could light the fire."

"Aw, how romantic."

Maura sighed. "Jane, I'm trying here, okay?"

"Yes, I know…" Jane said touching her lightly on the shoulder, "I'm just a little worried."

"We will be okay. Worst case scenario, we all could use each other's body heat to prevent hypothermia."

Jane looked at her crossly, "Who the hell is _we all_?"

Maura realizing how it sounded began backtracking. "Um, I mean… You and I of course… Not me and Emily, or you or Em… ugh… You know what I meant, Jane."

Jane chuckled inside. That was almost as funny as when Maura slipped up and told Jane if she showed all her sides to her guy friend, he'd stop calling her.

"Yeah I know," Jane shook her head and started going through the cupboards. "We are good as long as the power doesn't go out. If it goes out, it's not going to be fun."

"I have blankets."

"Go get them and I'll get some stuff together in here."

Maura darted out of the kitchen and into the guest room to gather up the extra linens. She retrieved them and brought them back into the living room with Emily and Penelope. Jane had made her way into the living room around about the same time.

"What's going on?" Emily said.

Maura placed the blankets down next to Emily and Penelope and smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm afraid it's going to get colder in here."

"Why what happened?"

"My thermostat has malfunctioned and from the looks of the ice on those lines," Maura said pointing out the windows, "the power is going to go soon too."

"Oh Jesus, are you sure?" Emily said getting up.

Maura put her hand out, "Yes, it's okay, Jane and I have it under control. You two stay put."

"I would like to help."

Maura shook her head quickly, "No, Em. I promise you, it's under control." She said before exiting into the kitchen.

Jane glanced over at Emily who also returned the look. Penelope sat back on the couch and smiled at Jane.

"Have you ever been snowed in before, Detective?"

"Yes, plenty."

"This should be fun! It's like an extended sleepover."

Both Emily and Jane stared at each other. "Yay, fun…" Jane said under her breath. She had already made it up in her mind that she was going to tell Penelope about what happened, but unfortunately Emily kept hanging around and she couldn't get a moment with her. She must have sensed it or something. Whatever the case, Jane didn't care. She was going to expose her if it was the last thing she would do.

"I had imagined our little mini vacation going a little different than this." Penelope said. Maura had just returned from the kitchen.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Jane asked.

Penelope looked over and smiled at Emily. "Well, Em and I planned to come to Boston for a few days, but I couldn't leave right away, so Em came down first to find us a nice spot."

Maura frowned, confused. She looked over at Emily who didn't even bother to look at her.

"How the heck did you end up here at Maura's house?"

"Well, there was a mix-up at the hotel apparently, and we lost our reservation," Penelope smiled at Maura. "I'm so glad you offered us a place to stay!"

Maura smiled back at Penelope. She began playing over facts and conversations, and she came to the realization that Emily had lied to her. Penelope didn't come down to Boston to be with her to get on her "good side", it was already planned.

The color escaped from Maura's face, she wondered if she lied about that simple thing, what else she lied about. Jane noticed the change in Maura's composure, and she was sure it had something to do with what Penelope just said.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

Maura smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am. Who wants cappuccino before the power goes out?"

"Oh that sounds good!" Penelope chirped.

"Great," Maura said turning to go into the kitchen. Penelope got up and followed her.

"Please allow me to help you."

Maura showed her the way and allowed her to go first into the kitchen, "Certainly."

Maura and Penelope disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Jane and Emily sitting alone.

Jane cleared her throat. "Well..."

"Don't start with me, Jane."

"I'm not starting anything; I was just going to say it must feel really awkward for you right now?"

"Not really, why would it?"

Jane hunched her shoulders, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe with Maura and Penelope being in the same room together?"

Emily shook her head. "You don't get it do you?"

"What don't I get?"

Emily stared at her for a long time. "I know I'm not perfect, but neither are you Detective Rizzoli."

"And?"

"Look, I know you don't want me here."

"You just figured that out?"

"After today, I don't think you will have to worry about me anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"She is in love with you! Are you just too dumb to see it or what?"

"Well she was sure trying to get in your pants in the kitchen."

Emily laughed out, "You're insane. Trust me, if she wanted to get into my pants, she would have…" Emily sighed and sat back against the couch. "The old her would have. Not this new one."

Jane rolled her eyes at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Trust me, what you saw in there, was nothing. The old Maura Isles would have never resisted me like that…" Emily looked over towards the kitchen. "She's changed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Emily cut her eyes over to Jane, "Obviously because you're the reason."

"I'm the reason?"

"Did I stutter?" She was such a damn smart ass.

"How do you figure that?"

Emily sat up, "Do not get me wrong, which I know you've already gotten me wrong, but I am and will probably always be attracted to her. It's a given for me. When she and I used to get together, it was instant attraction, awesome…" Emily shook her head slowly, "But she always saw me as a mere escape from her life. It was nothing serious."

"I'm very uncomfortable talking about this." Jane raised her eyebrow at Emily.

"Deal with it," Emily barked.

Jane sat back and listened. "Go on."

"We were never on the same page. Still not to the very day."

Jane sat up. "You see, that right there…" She said pointing at Emily, "I don't get you. You act like you have a split personality or something."

Emily chuckled, "No, not that… I'm just weathered soul."

"You make me uncomfortable because one minute, I think I can trust you and then the next you prove that I can't."

"You don't have to trust me. We are not friends, so trust is not an issue."

"I don't understand you."

"I don't understand you, and this act you're putting on."

"What act?"

Emily laughed and pulled out a cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing, you can't smoke in here!"

Emily looked down at her cigarette, and then over at Jane, "Oh that's right. I forgot you're pregnant."

Emily kind of smiled out of the side of her mouth then, "That's the act I'm talking about."

"I'm not following."

"She told me all about how magical this past Christmas was for you two."

"Um, ok?"

"My question is, how in the hell are you going to prance around here acting all jealous and mad when you haven't even made love to her yet, and you're carrying your boyfriend's baby. It makes no sense to me. If you're going to act like you are someone's girlfriend…" Emily move closer, "Then act like it."

"Who are you to tell me what to do with Maura?"

"Apparently, I'm not anyone important. You just don't know how lucky you are. She changed up what we had the moment she started vying for your affection. And she still hasn't gotten it."

Jane shook her head. "That's none of your business."

"I think it's ridiculous, but that's just my opinion."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Jane sat back refusing to entertain this bitch any longer.

"So let me ask you something?"

"No…"

"Come on, just one question?"

Jane tossed an evil glare at her, everything told her just to keep quiet and ignore her, but her curiosity got the best of her, "What?"

"Why don't you want to have sex with her?"

"What?"

"Are you just afraid of what pussy taste like? If you are afraid, you shouldn't worry…" Emily smiled and winked at her. "Because I can vouch that she is the sweetest thing to ever walk the face of the planet."

Jane didn't remember anything after Emily's last statement; first she saw red, then black…

* * *

><p>Penelope bounced into the kitchen as chipper as can be. Maura smiled, thinking of how adorable Penelope was. She took a seat at the island bar and waited for to gather the materials for the cappuccino.<p>

The more Maura talked to Penelope throughout the day, the more she liked her. And the more she liked her the more she knew she had to tell her about Emily. She hated knowing that she was going to hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Penelope reached over and pointed to the box of cookies that Jane had left on the counter, "May I?"

"Of course, help yourself."

Penelope grabbed a couple of cookies and started nibbling on them. "I don't really know you, but you know I work with these really smart people every day, who know how to read people," She tossed another cookie into her mouth, "I've learned a few things." She smiled sweetly at Maura.

Maura reached and grabbed herself a cookie. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I gathered that. I hope all is okay with you and Detective Rizzoli?"

"I hope so too."

A silence fell then Maura said, "Hey, how are you and Emily doing?"

A half smile crossed her face, "We are okay. We're not really telling people about our relationship."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well for one thing, it's no one's business… But most importantly, we work too closely with everyone and everybody is a friend."

"I know how that is…" Maura said thinking about Jane, Frost, and Korsak. "It's hard, especially when you need to vent about your babe, right? Who do you vent to?"

"Exactly!"

"So who do you talk to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No one really."

"Emily told me about Derek."

Penelope's eyes widened, "She did?"

Maura nodded.

"What did she tell you? I mean, how much do you know?"

"I believe she just told me all she wanted to tell me….Enough to make the point."

Penelope's eyes glistened. "I can't believe she said anything!"

Maura touched Penelope on the arm, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I guess she just understands what it's like to be the one cheated on now. It's okay; I don't look at you differently for cheating on Emily."

Penelope's expression changed dramatically. "What?"

"Emily seems to be okay about it now. I was just wondering how you two were doing."

Penelope put her hands up, forcing Maura to stop talking. "Wait…" Penelope straightened herself up in the chair, "What did you just say?"

"I said Emily seems to be okay with it now. And I don't look at you differently for cheating on Emily."

"Um, excuse me, Maura, but I need to clear something up,"

"Okay?"

"I didn't cheat on Emily… Emily was the one who cheated. But her excuse was that since we aren't in an open relationship it wasn't considered cheating."

Maura was shocked… And she felt very stupid. Stupid for believing Emily's lies.

"Oh…"

"I can't believe she said that I cheated on her. I would never!" Her lips quivered a bit and her eyes gives way to tears.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"I don't know what possessed her to do that. We were doing fine too! I mean, I had really started getting used to the idea of seeing her all the time and cuddling up with her after work, but then she blindsided me with this."

Maura nodded.

"I didn't find out right away. But I knew something was up, because she started missing our dates."

"How did you find out?"

Penelope wiped away her tears and smiled, "I'm a technical analyst of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I was on the F.B.I's most wanted hacker list…"

"I see. You're a smart chick."

"Yeah, I am…" Penelope reached over and took another cookie, this time breaking it into little pieces and nibbling on it slowly. "That's how I found out about you."

Maura's heart leaped into her throat. "What?"

Penelope nodded. "I never knew why she was coming to Boston. It wasn't my business at the time, but I had a crush on her, you know. So I did some fact checking."

"Oh…"

Penelope cleared her throat. "I know you guys are just friends now, so I'm cool." She tossed back the last bit of cookie and looked Maura in the eyes, "But it still feels awkward being here with you. But I'm very thankful you opened your home to us."

Maura nodded and took a cup and poured them some cappuccino. She placed the cup in front of Penelope and sighed. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Penelope sipped the sweet beverage and waited for Maura to say whatever she needed to say. In a way she seemed to have sensed that Maura was going to divulge some information.

"Penelope…"

"Yes?"

Maura sighed and looked down into her cup. "You're a great person. And I like you a lot."

Penelope nodded, "Thank you."

"I don't think your planned vacation was legitimate."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of days after Christmas I invited Emily down to stay with me."

"Okay?"

"Last night, we were here and she told me that you were surprising her with a visit. And you were flying down to be with her."

"Oh…"

"She told me she was just going to get a hotel and leave, I didn't want my visit to end with her, so I offered to let you both stay here."

Penelope sighed and shook her head, "Oh…wow. So you don't really want us here? Actually, you didn't really plan for _me_ to be here?"

Maura didn't neither confess nor deny. She just stood there looking at her.

"Now this is really awkward."

"I'm sorry, Penelope, I need to say more."

Penelope's eyes overflowed with silent tears. "Okay."

Maura sat down in the seat opposite of her and sighed. "This morning when you were sleeping on the couch, Jane caught Emily and me."

"Caught you and Emily doing what?"

Maura looked down at her hands, they were tense. She wrung them, as her heart began to beat wild with adrenaline. She couldn't believe confessing to Penelope would elicit such extreme emotions.

"What did she catch you doing?" She repeated.

"We were talking at first and then we almost shared a kiss."

"Oh Jesus. How do you go from talking to almost kissing? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Who initiated it?"

"She did."

Penelope laughed out. "I'm so over this."

"Penelope, I'm sorry."

Penelope raised her hands, "No worries. I'm not angry with you. She can't keep doing this to me. And if you were smart like I think you are, you wouldn't allow her to keep doing this to you too."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Emily, but Emily is a former double agent, Maura. She has no problems changing faces at any time. You should know that."

Maura nodded.

"Emily will wreck what you have here, if you let her." Penelope took a napkin and dabbed her eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know right now. I'm pretty pissed off. Unfortunately I can't leave."

"I'm not asking you to leave."

"Yeah, I know, but a person would have to be an idiot to stay here under these circumstances. As soon as we get the clear to leave, I'm going back home to D.C."

Maura nodded, "I understand."

Penelope held out her cup. "May I have more?"

"Sure," Maura said as she took her cup to serve her up another serving.

As she brought the cup back to the island, they heard a loud crash in the living room, followed by Emily and Jane yelling. Maura and Penelope made a dash towards the living room.

* * *

><p>There they found Jane and Emily wrestling on the floor. Jane had pinned Emily to the floor with her body and she had her arm restraining her under her neck.<p>

"Get the fuck off of me." Emily rasped as she attempted to gain the advantage and top Jane. She was successful.

In a second's notice, Emily was now on top of Jane restraining her on the ground. Jane got a quick pop off on Emily before Emily could restrain her arm.

Maura made it to them in seconds. She grabbed Emily and pulled her off of Jane, "Emily what in the hell are you doing? Get off of her!" Maura and Emily tumbled backwards on the floor, and began struggling for control.

Penelope ran over and grabbed Emily's arm firmly. "Emily, stop it now!" her voice was shaky and full of emotion. "That's enough just stop it." Penelope's plea caused Emily to stop struggling with Maura.

Jane got up and went to Maura's side. Jane was fine of course, Maura was visibly shaken.

"What in the hell are you doing, Em?" Penelope cried. "She's pregnant for Christ sake! What are you doing?" Penelope broke down into tears.

"She jumped on me, I didn't start it."

"It doesn't matter!" Penelope sucked in a breath. "You need to stop all of this. Stop the drama; stop the lies, Emily… Oh my God, what are you doing?"

"What?" Emily reached out to touch her. "What are you talking about?"

Penelope retracted. "I'm done with this. When we are able to leave, I'm going back home."

Emily turned to Maura, "What the hell did you say to her?"

Maura straightening her clothes and stood tall beside Jane, "I didn't say anything that she didn't already know."

Emily face burned with anger.

Maura walked over to face her, "You lied to me, Em."

Emily didn't deny lying to Maura; she just backed away from her and moved over to the window. She lowered her head and stood there silently separate from the rest of them.

"Look, I 'm sorry okay. I'm sorry." She said to the group. She addressed Jane next, "Did I hurt you?"

Jane shook her head, "No you didn't."

Emily nodded and knelt down by the window, staring out.

Maura sighed and then took in a deep breath. "I know this is very hard for everyone right now, but please, we need to try and keep it together until morning." Maura's statement received no responses from Jane or Emily. Penelope was the only one who acknowledged her.

Just when they thought it couldn't get any more uncomfortable, the electricity started flickering on and off.

"Oh shit, not now…" Jane groaned.

A second flicker of the lights... A Third... "I think it's about to go." Maura sighed.

"Damn it." Jane said seconds before the lights finally went off…

_Lights out_

**I am having so much fun writing this. I know you all hate Emily. When I first started writing her, I didn't intend for her to be so twisted, but she kinda took on a personality of her own and propelled my story. I'm nearly finished, so to all you faithful folks, I promise not to disasppoint. Well, I hope I don't. And if I do, then I'm sorry. ****Guests Jade and Eve… Thank you ladies so much for your wonderful thorough reviews! As well as spencer, byw, ravensky, maddy22 and disneylover1010. You guys really made me feel great. Thanks.**


	6. Can of Worms

**Chapter 6 – Can O' Worms**

After the lights went out, it didn't take long for the temperature to drop. Jane wasn't sure how long the lights would be out, but she certainly didn't want to run out of firewood. Maura had disappeared into the bedroom a few minutes earlier. Jane wasn't sure what she was doing, but she began to get worried about her. From the looks of it, Emily and Penelope were freezing to death, but for obvious reasons both were being stubborn about snuggling up. Right about now, her ass was so cold; she'd even snuggle up with Emily. That's what you call desperation!

Jane sat by the fireplace and watched the flames flicker. She desperately wanted to turn this all around. Maybe she'd overreacted? Maybe Emily was right. Did she really have a right to be angry with Maura when she was carrying Casey's baby? She shook her head, she didn't really care. The longer she sat there without Maura, the more she needed her.

She looked over at the other two and shook her head. "You guys are going to freeze if you don't move closer."

Penelope looked over at Emily who was shivering and bunched up in the corner still by the window. She simply shook her head and looked down into her lap. Penelope didn't look as cold as Emily. From the looks of it, Emily was probably the same weight as Jane and Jane was freezing so she knew she was too.

"Penelope?" Jane said. Even though she didn't want to care if Emily froze to death, she couldn't help it that she did care. She gestured towards Emily, and waited for Penelope to catch on.

"Why should I?" Penelope said in a low uncertain voice. "She doesn't even care about me."

This produced a reaction from Emily, "That's ridiculous, I do care about you."

"If you cared about me, you would have never dragged me into this. You would have never done what you've done."

Emily sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, Em, but are you really?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you are telling the truth this time?" That was a good question.

Emily hunched her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess you'll have to trust me."

Penelope shook her head. "That's the funny thing. I don't."

Emily shrugged, "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do then?" She lowered her head and crossed her arms.

Penelope sat and stared at her for a moment, grumbled something under her breath and then went to her side. Penelope tossed one end of her blanket across and behind Emily and then secured the other side snuggly around her.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Em? I'm trying to make sure you don't freeze to death."

"No," She said slightly pushing her away, "It's not that cold, I'm fine."

Penelope stopped and looked at her oddly. "If you think Maura is going to keep you warm, you're sorely mistaken…" Penelope's eyes glistened. She was super emotional. She was probably more emotional than all of the women put together. "I'm all you have."

Emily gazed at her for a moment and then nodded. "Fine Okay, just stop crying." She said as she allowed Penelope to move closer to her.

"I have more meat anyway," She chuckled, "I'll have no problems keeping you warm."

"Thank you." Emily said.

Penelope pulled her into an embrace, attempting to warm her with her body heat. Emily rested her head right on Penelope's voluptuous breasts. That looked heavenly. Penelope glanced over at Jane and smiled. It must have felt awesome to conquer the wrong, if just momentarily by a simply act of kindness.

Jane nodded and smiled. Jane was content with the outcome. Yeah, they could and probably would fight later, but now it was necessary for them all to get along. Hopefully this day that started horribly would somehow turn around and end better. It had to.

Jane checked her watch. Maura had been gone a while. "I'll be back," she announced as she went looking for Maura.

She found her in the guest bedroom lying in the bed. "Why are you in here?"

Maura hunched her shoulders, "I wanted to give you your space."

Jane frowned, "Have you bumped your head? I mean, like really Maur, It's like negative ten degrees outside, and close to it in here, and you're worried about giving me space?"

Maura just stared at her, not even responding to her comments.

"Babe, what's wrong with you?"

Maura shook her head. "I'm just really cold."

Jane instantly began cursing herself in her heart. Had she not told Maura to stay away from her, her crazy ass wouldn't have taken it literally. "Come on," she said taking her hand and guiding her into the living room. When they had reached the spot that Jane had made for them, she pulled Maura down and draped the blankets around them. "There." She said as she embraced Maura.

No one really said anything as the two set of couples sat there warming themselves by the fire. Maura stared into the fire, not once looking over at Emily. She couldn't believe that she'd conceived such a train wreck of an idea. She didn't understand how she thought this could have turned out any different than it already had. It was an utter disaster.

She knew Penelope was right; she had to separate herself from Emily before they both wrecked everything. If they hadn't already. Maura knew also that Jane was still pretty pissed off. She wanted to make it right. But before she could do that, it was going to be very uncomfortable for her. She dreaded revisiting what happened, but she was well aware that if she really wanted Jane, she had to go there, and let it go.

Maura sighed heavily and scooted closer to the fire.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded, her heart was heavy. Heavier than normal. Maura weighed losing Jane's love as opposed to losing Emily's fun and there was no comparison. It would hurt to lose Emily and all of their years of friendship, but it would utterly crush her to lose Jane. She started to feel hatred for herself for even conceiving the ideas that she had.

"Jane…" Maura sighed. She wasn't sure what she was going to say. It seemed as if her heart was overflowing with emotions and her brain couldn't catch up to her mouth. "I'm afraid…"

Jane sat up closer to her and touched her lightly on the arm, "It's going to be fine, Maur. Between the four of us smart chicks, we'll figure out how to survive. The lights will be back on, don't worry."

Maura shook her head quickly, "I'm not afraid of that."

Jane looked at her oddly, frowning with confusion, "Then what are you afraid of?"

Maura sat for a moment, quietly contemplating her thoughts and words. She could feel three sets of eyes on her, watching, and listening.

When Jane received no response, she shook her gently by the arm, "Babe, what are you afraid of."

Maura smiled and forced back her tears. "Eventually you'll leave."

Jane frowned, "What are you talking about? I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, for now, but one day you'll leave… Just like everyone else."

Jane took her by the arms and looked her in the eyes. "You and I were meant to be together, remember? At least that's the bullshit you fed me on Christmas. Are you saying that it was a lie?"

"No, of course not. I believe we are."

"Then why say that I'm going to leave you?"

"It's just a fear I have."

Jane let go of her arms and sat back against the couch. "Well, I have a fear of being cheated on."

Maura looked at her with an expression that was indecipherable at first. After a few moments of trying to read it, Jane understood what it was. It was a look of regret.

Jane sighed heavily and ran her hands quickly through her hair. "Do you want to be with me or not?"

"Why would you ask me that? You already know the answer."

Jane took Maura's hand and squeezed it. "I need a confirmation. I need to hear you say it."

Maura nodded her head, "Yes, Jane, I want to be with you."

Jane touched Maura on her cheek. Jane loved the heck out of this woman, but Maura was a smooth operator when it came to bending words to the tune of truth.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you, Jane."

Jane nodded and looked over at Emily, who was paying attention more so than Penelope.

"Do you love me more than Emily?"

Maura was surprised by the direct question. But she didn't hesitate to answer it. "I love you both, Jane. That is not a fair question."

"Do you love me more than you love Emily?" She restated a different way.

Maura forced herself to keep eye contact with Jane. "I love you both differently."

"How?"

Maura looked down into her lap. "Emily is my friend. I love her as my friend. You are my soulmate. I love you as such."

Jane nodded and hummed, "That's really interesting how you define friendship."

"What?"

Jane got up and sat closer to the dwindling fire. "Well, you call Emily your friend, yet you've fucked her God knows how many times, and you call me your soulmate and you fucked me how many times?" She craned her head waiting for Maura's response.

"There was last night."

"That didn't really count."

"Oh… Well, we haven't made love at all."

"Right, so I think your reasoning may be a little backwards."

Maura sighed. "Please Jane, don't do this right now."

"I certainly will, because it needs to be said…" Jane argued.

Maura crossed her arms, "Fine…Go on and thrash me like you did before."

"I'm not trying to thrash you, Maur. I'm just trying to understand what she is to _you_." Jane gestured in Emily's direction. "I mean, this chick has some hold on you that not even I, your supposed life mate, can't break."

"That's not true. You're over analyzing Emily and I's relationship."

"Oh, so it's strictly sexual?"

"Yes… No!" Maura cursed under her breath. Jane was putting the heat on her. She hated being in the hot seat.

Jane went to Maura's side, "Then explain it to me. Explain why every time she comes around, you lose your fucking mind?"

"I don't."

"According to you earlier, you said you weren't thinking clearly when you were about to shove your tongue down her throat. What is it about her obscures your thinking so badly?"

Maura shook her head, "Jane, stop it."

"Answer me, Maur."

"Emily does not have a hold on me!" Maura was getting upset. And Jane knew she just had to press a little harder.

"Obviously she does. I mean, I trust you when you tell me things, but right now, I don't understand. I need to know."

Maura started to pull from her grip but Jane held tighter. Jane wanted Maura to know that she would never let her go, regardless of how crazy her life became. She wanted to reassure her of this simple fact, because she knew that one day, she would need Maura to be there for her like this.

"There's nothing to know. Emily didn't do anything! It was all me!" Maura choked on a sob.

"What is wrong with you? Talk to me," Jane pleaded.

Maura sighed and stopped struggling. She looked over at Emily and lowered her eyes.

"History is repeating itself and I am afraid."

"What history? How?"

Maura got up and sat closer to the fire. She stared into the flames for a minute, seemingly transporting back into some unknown period in history. Pain washed over her face as she looked Jane in the eyes.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life, Jane…" Maura began, "I went to college, acquired many degrees, I have an abundance of knowledge up here," she said pointing to her head, "but I have no clue of how to make you see that I love you so much that I'm willing to die for you."

A tear escaped her eye. "I thought I was doing everything right. When that time came to tell you that I felt the same way that I sensed you felt, I seized the opportunity and I told you."

Jane frowned a bit, trying to see where she was going.

"But I swear, I'm afraid because when I'm with you, I feel great… Better than I have in years."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's not! But it scares me, because I can't help but to feel it's going to end."

Jane went to her and knelt down beside her, "Who said what we have is going to end?"

"It just feels like it will."

Jane inhaled deeply, and thought out her next words carefully. "Maur, I know you're scared. I am too, but you can't give up on me. Yeah, I was mad because I caught you and Emily, but I can get over that."

"You deserve someone who doesn't have these issues like I have."

"Hell, I have issues too. But whether you like it or not, which I think you do like the idea, you're stuck with me."

Maura nodded, and Jane cupped her face. "I don't know what I'm doing either. You're the first woman that I've loved. At least you have some experience. I don't. But I'm willing to learn from you. You just gotta teach me."

Maura nodded again, having more trouble keeping her tears inside.

"Teach me how to love you the way you want to be and need to be, okay?" Jane pleaded with her. "I don't want to lose you over this. I mean, if I had a penis I'd do you so good right now. At least I know how those things work."

This solicited a chuckle from Maura. They shared a meaningful gaze and Jane placed her forehead against Maura's.

"What happened between you two?" She sighed onto Maura's lips. Maura's lips instantly began to tremble…

With their foreheads pressed together, Maura began to cry silently.

"Jesus, Maur, what did she do to you?" She whispered.

"It wasn't her, it was me."

Jane stroked her face gently. That connected feeling that Jane had grown accustomed to was back. She was convinced there was no greater feeling than the love they shared.

"What was you?"

Maura obviously struggled with some painful memory as she closed in the space that separated the two of them.

Jane tipped her face so Maura could look her in the eyes. "Talk to me."

Tears streamed out of her eyes. "Feels like I have no control over things that happen."

"What?" Jane looked over her shoulder at Emily who was just staring at them.

"Emily and I were doing really well, around the time she cheated on me. I thought it was me," Maura swiped her tears away, "I thought that since I was new at it, that I'd done something wrong."

Jane stroked her hair, "Okay."

"I found out she cheated through a mutual friend. He'd seen her with the guy coming out of the motel."

Jane's eyes widened as she looked over at Emily. "She cheated on you with a guy?"

Maura nodded. "I was hurt."

Jane shook her head. "Understandably, but I don't see why you feel history is repeating."

Maura sighed and her body began to tremble. She had shot into emotional overload in a matter of minutes. "She was impregnated by him."

Maura and Emily locked gazes, and it seemed as if their eyes had been frozen on one another's. "I loved her a lot at the time, and I wanted to make it work."

Jane wanted to ask so many questions, but Maura was on a roll. She didn't want her to deviate from the point.

"We were making it work. I put aside those feelings that were haunting me, because I felt like it was my fault that my girlfriend sought love elsewhere. I was supposed to keep her satisfied."

Jane could relate to those feelings. Slowly she began to understand what Maura meant by history repeating itself. She nodded slowly.

"So, we were going to have a child together."

Penelope made a weird noise that was a cross between a cry and a laugh. Jane understood her sentiments exactly. She'd opened a can of worms and there was no way she could close it up now.

"A child?"

Maura nodded.

"Well, what happened?"

"It was hard dealing with, but I wanted it to work."

Emily sat up now, "Make sure you tell the whole story…"

Maura sighed and looked down at her hands. "I was angry, hurt, betrayed…" She nodded at Jane hoping Jane would understand her.

More tears flowed out as she struggled to speak her mind. "One night after class, I came home and I needed to discuss it with her. I needed to talk about the betrayal, and the baby."

"All you wanted to do was fight, Dorie. Don't paint such a pretty picture."

Maura nodded. "Fine, I wanted to fight. I was angry. Can you blame me?"

Jane shook her head. "No I can't. Go on."

"But Emily just wanted to have sex; she claimed that sex could fix any problem. But the pain I felt couldn't just have a sex bandage put on it." Maura ran her hands through her hair, "I mean she wanted me to be down there, when she'd just let a guy she barely knew ejaculate inside of her. I couldn't…" Maura squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay." Jane encouraged her to stay on course, "What happened?"

Maura swiped the tears from her face, "I told her I wanted nothing else to do with her, our relationship, or her baby. I told her that I cared nothing for that baby because it wasn't a part of me. I was so angry! I know I hurt her, so I left." Maura sighed and put her face into her hands. "She followed me out and jumped into the car before I could drive off. We argued the entire time… Then," she paused and momentarily to relive it.

Jane touched her arm, causing her to jump with a start. "Then what happened?"

Maura couldn't even look Jane in the eyes. "Emily didn't do anything, it was all me."

"What happened, Maura?" Jane looked over at Emily who had tears bubbling up in her eyes. She turned her back to them all.

Maura sighed deeply, "There was an accident. I was so angry, I wasn't thinking clearly. I should have known better than to speed like I was. I didn't have time to react." Maura paused for a moment, "Something was in the road. To this very day, I don't know what it was. A dog maybe, I don't know, but I swerved to miss it and I went through the railing and down and embankment."

"Oh my God," Jane groaned.

"Neither one of us were wearing our seatbelts. It's a miracle we survived."

Emily spun around, "A miracle?" She came to Maura's face and stared at her. "Leave God and the heavens and divine intervention out of this. It was just pure luck!" She huffed at her, "But my baby wasn't as lucky as we were to survive!"

Maura nodded, "You see, Emily never forgave me for what happened. It was one of those things that we never talked about."

"I tried to forgive you, but the way you just dismissed the life inside of me was wrong! I know I made a mistake, but my child did not need to pay for my mistake." Emily hissed.

"It was an accident…" she said turning away from Emily. "I never really forgave myself."

Penelope had come to Emily's side and guided her back to sit down with her.

"In order to cope with my guilt, I would just say, 'oh well, this would have never happened, had she not cheated,'" Maura sat back down by the fire. "In reality, it was all my fault."

She stared at the fire for a minute, and then turned her attention back to Jane, "I've loved you for a very long time."

Jane nodded, "I still don't understand how this relates to me." She did understand, she just wanted to hear Maura say it.

But Maura was getting out of the mood of talking. "I couldn't keep you with me either. You left me to go be with Casey."

Jane frowned. "What?" She knelt down beside her again. "What are you talking about?"

Maura looked over at Emily, who was lying in Penelope's bosom, and shook her head. "Nothing, forget it."

Jane grabbed her gently by the arms, "No, don't do that. What are you talking about?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Actually, No… I already know your ass is crazy… just go on…" Jane pleaded with her in her eyes.

"I've loved you for many years."

"Okay."

"When I knew I was in love with you, I stopped meeting up with Emily, because I wanted to be true to you even though you didn't know I wanted you."

"Um, ok…"

Maura sighed. "I'm getting so tired of talking, Jane."

"I don't care… finish what you were saying."

Maura warmed herself with her hands. "The night Casey impregnated you; I was planning to tell you. So I planned this nice dinner here at my house, do you remember?"

Jane quickly scanned her memory and when it settled on the event in question, she slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"I had it all planned out. I just knew it was going to happen that night."

"Oh…" Jane knew where this was going. She canceled on Maura to hook up with Casey. It was a no brainer then for her. Casey always popped in and out and she had to take advantage of the "pop in". In her mind, her bestie would understand and always be there. "I didn't know…"

"It's fine. We can't go back and change history."

"Do you feel about our baby the way you felt about Emily's?"

Maura shook her head immediately. "No. I was so much younger then. If I could go back I would have done things differently with that child, but I can't change what happened. But I can make sure not to do the same thing with this one…"

Jane was confused. "So why would you think history is repeating itself?" She asked before it dawned on her how she could relate Emily's situation with hers. "Oh… I get it."

"No I don't think you do." Maura sighed.

"No, I do." She nodded. "You said you've loved me for a while, even before I came to the realization that I loved you." Jane said slowly working through the equation in her head, trying to figure this out.

"When I cancelled on you that night to see Casey, you saw that as me cheating on you didn't you?" Jane's penetrating eyes probed straight through to Maura's soul. Nothing was hidden from her now.

Maura just stood there, gazing into her eyes.

"Answer me?"

"I don't know, Jane."

"Oh my God," Jane said as she cupped her face. "I didn't know you loved me. It would have been different had I known."

"I know you didn't know. I was just too slow about telling you." She swiped another set of tears, "And when I was faced with you leaving me and moving to fucking Timbuktu, I had to do something."

"Maura, I know you're afraid to be alone. I am too. I've already proved that I'm never going to leave you."

Maura nodded.

"We are going to have our good days and our bad days but I'm never leaving your side. I may get pissed yeah, but I won't go anywhere."

"Okay,"

Jane took a pause and put another log of firewood on the fire. Before she turned back to Maura, she had to fight against the feeling to punch a wall. She was proud of Maura for opening up, but Jane knew Maura hasn't told her the whole truth about her and Emily. It all makes sense now to her, knowing how Maura felt and after the night with Casey.

Things had changed so much. She turned back to see Maura staring at her.

"I want to be everything to you, Maur."

Maura opened her mouth to say something, but Jane cut her short, "No, please let me finish."

Maura nodded and crossed her arms across her chest.

Jane stroked her hair and tucked a piece behind Maura's ear. "I want to move forward. Do you want to move forward?"

"Yes," Maura sighed.

"That's good," Jane cooed, "I'm glad we both agree, because if we are going to move forward, we need to both be completely honest with each other, okay?" Jane touched her lightly on the cheek and gave her a peck on the lips. "Promise me that no matter what I ask you, you will tell me the explicit truth?"

Maura's eyes widened… "Jane, I'm not sure if—"

"We are moving forward from now, no secrets… Okay?"

Maura gave her a blank stare.

"Promise me."

She briskly nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Jane took her firmly by the arms. Jane was already bracing herself for the answer.

"Are you going to be able to let go of Emily, or am I going to have to compete with her for the rest of our days together?" Jane's question was sincere and very clear. It was as simple as simple gets when it comes to questions, yet the two fold way that she asked it, had Maura wondering if she should say more.

In her time of knowing Jane, she'd taught her something that was valuable. It's the principle of "Simplicity is best."

Maura didn't need to think very long for the answer, she'd already made it up in her heart and mind long before this moment happened. She wanted to be with Jane and no one else. Her mind had already condemned her as a whore for wanting to cheat on Jane. That was a demon that she'd face in time. Her heart wouldn't allow her to do the same that was done to her. A family and a life with Jane is all she really wanted. She just really hoped that if there was a deity upstairs, he would finally listen to her and grant her that one wish she'd been wishing for all of her life.

A warm and loving family…

She nodded slowly and said, "Yes, I can let her go."

**Note: Hi, Everyone. Thanks for the comments. I took a short weekend break from updating because, I have the sniffles. I hope you enjoyed this update. I'll be finishing up this story hopefully by the end of the week. **


	7. Midnight Snack

**Chapter 7 – Midnight Snack**

Okay so things were definitely turning around for the better, and undoubtedly this made Jane very happy. But she was still wondering about something. She kept trying to let it go, but this little voice in her head kept making her think about it. Over and over again, she'd hear the voice say, _"If Emily never forgave Maura, then why in the hell were they still fucking all of these years?"_ The explanation had to be so simple that her overworked brain couldn't possibly imagine it. It had to be.

"Could the sex be that good?" She said to herself. She couldn't imagine that anything Emily dished out, could possibly keep Maura hooked for so long. Or even better, she began to wonder if Emily was really the one who was hooked. Could Maura's sexual performance really be _that_ good?

She shook her head. There was only one way to get those answers. Unfortunately it was through Emily. But that would have to wait until the morning. It was midnight, it was cold and everyone was sleeping except for Jane. Jane was awake, kept company only by her thoughts, oh and the occasional growling of her famished stomach. Soon enough though, her stomach began to growl pretty loud, and she pretended that it wasn't her.

"Man, you must be hungry," she said addressing Maura who was strewn across her lap resting peacefully. Maura was awake the whole time, she just pretended to be asleep, savoring the moments of being held by Jane.

A smile crossed her face. "We both know that wasn't me."

Jane chuckled and ran her fingers through Maura's silky hair. "I hope the power comes back before I starve to death."

"Jane, I have food. Go get something."

"Food?" Jane laughed out. "I don't consider caviar and other squishy parts of a fish food."

Maura hunched her shoulders, "Suit yourself." She opened her eyes and gazed up at Jane.

Every time Jane looks into Maura's eyes, she falls in love all over again. It was ridiculous.

"What?" Maura smiled at her with a smile that melted her heart.

"Nothing," Jane shook her head, "I was just admiring how beautiful you are."

"Thanks," she sighed and then she moved to get up. Jane stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"You're eating for two remember? It's my responsibility to make sure you two are fed," she said patted Jane's belly.

"How are you going to make a meal out of those things?"

Maura smiled and nodded, "I know a few tricks."

Something about the way she said "I know a few tricks," literally turned Jane on. It turned her on as much as when she and Maura were at the charity dinner and Maura told her how beneficial sex was. She almost slipped up that night and told her that she wanted to take her to bed. It must have been the drinks she had.

She shook it off and nodded, "Okay. Let me help you."

Jane hopped to her feet and accompanied Maura into the kitchen. Jane watched as Maura sashayed through the darkness, only having the light of one candle to guide her way.

"You should prepare better next time." Jane advised as she pointed to the candle.

Maura looked at it inquisitively and nodded, "I agree." She smiled at her, and the way the candlelight lit up her eyes, Jane was sure she was about to have a heart attack.

Jane moved closer to her and touched her lightly on the cheek. Maura said nothing at all; she just gazed into her eyes. Jane found herself wanting to see the side of her that Emily had seen. She wanted to see the sexual animal which from what she gathered was alive, hungry and hemmed up inside.

Jane's body tingled as she pulled Maura closer to her. She slowly ran her thumb over Maura's lips, and Maura seemed to resist the urge to pull it in between her lips. She wondered why Maura seemed to submit instantly to her. She liked it that night on Christmas, how Maura took control and wouldn't allow her to back out of the kiss. That shit turned her on like none other. She wanted that again. She knew it was in her.

"What's going on in that overstuff head of yours, huh Doc?"

Maura closed her eyes as Jane moved her hands down her cheek, onto her neck, and outlined her shoulder. Jane's movements visibly sent chills all over her body as Maura trembled to Jane's touch.

"A lot of things…" She whispered.

Jane kissed her softly on the side of the face as she moved her hand slowly down Maura's belly and rested her fingertips right above the elastic band of her pants. "Like what?" Jane could feel the heat emanating from Maura.

Maura became putty in her hands; there wasn't a doubt about that. Maura came undone easily and so quickly around Jane.

"I don't know." She sighed. She really didn't know what she was thinking about. Not with Jane placing soft kisses all over her neck like she was.

Jane chuckled at her beautiful girl coming undone. It wasn't so much amusing, as it was definitely satisfying to see her respond to her like that. Jane picked Maura up and placed her on the island bar, quickly unbuttoning her shirt. Maura didn't protest, nor did she exhibit any signs that she wanted Jane to stop.

"Tell me what to do?" Jane whispered in between passionate kisses. Jane had Maura leaning back so far that Maura couldn't resist gravity any longer. Falling back onto the island, Maura pulled Jane on top of her in one cohesive movement. Jane didn't remember how she got onto the island, but it didn't matter, she was on it and it was about to get started.

"Kiss me," she groaned, raking her trembling fingers through Jane's hair. Jane obliged and kissed her deeply, their tongues tangoing together, fighting for dominance.

Maura began pulling at Jane's shirt, as she wrapped her legs around waist. Suddenly, Jane became aware that Maura had her hands on Jane's shoulders, pushing her down ever so slightly. This almost made Jane spontaneously combust into a ball of flames.

She looked in Maura's eyes, and she saw a passion she'd never seen before. This was an uninhibited sensual desire that transcended all reason. I mean, they were making out on top of the island, for crying out loud!

"I love you so much," Jane exhaled. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Maura was rubbing her hot center against Jane's belly, and the scene was like out of a movie! Jane wanted to be dreaming, then again she didn't.

The thought of Emily touching Maura crossed her mind and her brain seared with jealousy. Jane pulled Maura's legs up over her thigh so she could have better access; she slid her hand down into Maura's pants and down…

Maura arched her back, "Oh, Jane…"

_Down…_

Maura body began to tremble even more intensely as Jane's fingers found Maura's delicate throbbing alcove.

"Yes…" Maura cooed as she pulled Jane closer. Maura seized her lips and pulled Jane closer and deeper into her. Jane's fingers were pressed so firmly inside of Maura that she swore she became one with her.

She pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes. She wanted to see what effect she had on her. Maura seemed to be holding on for dear life. She started to close her eyes.

"Look at me," Jane ordered. Slowly she curled her fingers upward and began massaging that soft delicate part of her that was nestled deep inside.

"Jane…" Her name dripped off of Maura's trembling lips. "Fuck…"

Jane could feel Maura's love pulsating deep inside of her. She could tell that Maura was about to lose it.

"What's my name?" Jane asked an obvious question, just to check…

Maura was moaning softly as Jane continued to massage her g-spot. Jane was pretty proud of herself. She only did a little bit of research but she was able to locate Maura's instantly. Maura's back arched and her body began to tremble more. Jane's fingers were getting a workout as Maura suddenly took over and began riding them.

Jane sat up quickly and pulled Maura into her lap, never once breaking that connection. She was surprised they hadn't fallen off yet.

"What's my goddamn name?" Jane was on fire as she watched the beautiful doctor turn into a sex maniac. Maura tossed her head back and dug her nails into Jane's shoulder. Jane leaned forward and nibbled on Maura's neck to counter the sensual pain that Maura just caused her. This solicited a deep guttural moan from her.

"Oh my g… Your name is Jane."

"Who am I?"

"You're my… ummm," Maura's voice caught in her throat. "You're mine..."

Maura was so close and Jane knew it, but she was holding back.

"Stop holding back." Jane dove into Maura's neck once again, not caring if she made a mark or not. Maura belonged to her and no one else. Maura tensed up from the sensual pain and then relaxed as Jane placed a soft kiss where she'd bitten her.

"What about you?" She asked breathlessly.

Jane captured her lips, silencing her. "I'll get my turn…"

The composure of Maura's body changed and she opened up, literally, pulling Jane in deeper and deeper until she let go. Jane felt the ripples of Maura's passion pass from her body through hers and back to its original owner. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced in her life. It felt like Maura's soul had momentarily left her body taking Jane along with her for an outer body experience. Maura's head was held back with her face pointing heavenward, her body trembling slightly. From Jane's vantage point she could see streams of tears trailing down the sides of her face.

"Babe?" Jane called softly. She could still feel Maura contracting around her fingers. But Maura wasn't answering her, because Maura was certainly on another fucking planet. Slowly she removed her fingers, and embraced her.

Slowly but surely, Maura came back to Earth. She lowered her head and pressed it against Jane's. There her tears wet Jane's face.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No…" Her eyes were closed tightly, forcing the tears to stay in, but to no avail she couldn't stop them.

"What's wrong?" Jane whispered. She knew that in this most vulnerable state, she should expect anything from Maura.

"Nothing is wrong… It was just… Beautiful." She said. Her eyes dashed open and she took Jane's lips hotly once more. "You are amazing."

What a compliment.

Jane kissed her softly. "I'm sorry I didn't go where you wanted me to go." Her cheeks heated up.

Maura chuckled, slowly the color returning in her face. "Not a big deal. The way you handle me, I didn't even need it."

"But you do want it, right? From me?"

Maura nodded and put her head down on Jane's shoulder. "I only want it from you."

Jane nodded, "That's good to know." She moved and slid off of the island, quickly adjusting her clothes. "I can't believe you had me do you on the island." She chuckled. "I'll never look at it the same way again."

Maura slid off next and chuckled, "Neither will I." She began buttoning up her shirt and readjusting her pants.

Jane suddenly realized that her fingers were saturated with Maura's love. She grabbed a paper towel and was about to dry them off when Maura caught her hand.

Maura had a devilish, exotic, crazy sexy look in her eyes. It was one Jane had seen only but one time. She really liked this side to her. She was certain that Maura was going to make her taste them again but to her surprise, Maura took Jane's fingers and placed them in her own mouth, slowly licking off her own essence from her new found lover's fingers.

This totally did something to Jane. Jane couldn't explain what happened, it just happened. But if she could explain it, it felt like every molecule in her body trembled and sighed at the same time. With that simple gesture, Maura unleashed a side of Jane that she didn't even know existed. At that moment, Jane no longer felt afraid of going there with Maura. She knew she was ready.

Jane leaned in to kiss her and when she did, she felt sparks fly as she tasted the benefits of Maura's love. She was hooked. She wondered if Maura had an aphrodisiac running through her veins because Jane found herself more and more attracted to her.

Maura pulled away from her and smiled.

"I've changed my mind," Jane said.

"About what?"

Jane wanted Maura so badly. She couldn't even think straight. She wanted to get her in bed, naked, and make passionate love to her. She wanted that more than anything. She was so ready. Jane fought with her heart and her mind, both battling for control.

"I've never wanted you more than I want you right now."

Maura touched her lightly on the cheek. "I'm happy to hear you say that."

Jane threatened to shed a few tears as she pulled Maura into her arms. "I can't wait until we are alone, babe."

Maura sighed into Jane's embrace. "I know…"

Silence fell over them as they began to become aware that it was still freezing. Jane wanted to experience everything that Maura experienced; she just didn't know how to ask. And it was extremely difficult to express herself with Emily in the house. She decided in her heart that whatever had to be said was going to have to wait until Emily was gone.

Because no matter how good it sounds, Maura couldn't really appreciate it fully if the ex was in the house. Jane pulled away from her for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"Do I turn you on more than Emily?" She asked, almost regretting asking it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Maura didn't flinch. Her eyes pooled a bit as she nodded. "Yes, you do." She smiled at her. "You touch a part of me no one else has ever touched, nor will I allow them to."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"But I don't know what I'm doing?"

Maura swiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "You know how to touch me in ways that no one else has before… Not even Emily."

"What's so different?" She was curious.

"The difference is you love me, and I sense your love for me."

Jane nodded. "That I do."

"And I hope you can sense my love for you as well."

"I do."

Maura kissed her lightly on the lips. "Will you ever forgive me for hurting you?"

Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's, "I will if you tell me everything."

"I have told you everything."

Jane kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "You've told me everything that I've asked you. If I don't ask, you're not going to tell me."

"Yeah…"

"So you are forcing me to overwork my brain, trying to figure out why."

"Why what?"

The very thought of Emily making love to her Maura, burned her up. "I want to know why, if we decided that we were going to be something together, why would you invite Emily to come here?"

Maura opened her mouth to respond, almost too quickly Jane thought. But Jane placed a finger on her lips. "Also… I'm not done…"

"Okay."

"And I also wonder something that is really bothering me." Jane sighed heavily. She really didn't want to turn their midnight snack into a fight. Her heart and mind battled like mad! Should she ask or not? All she really wanted to do was just be there with Maura, holding her, but her brain refused to let go of certain questions.

"How did Emily get in the house?"

Maura sighed deeply and lowered her head. She was not going to lie to Jane, even if she could, she just couldn't… Maura shifted her weight on her feet and avoided eye contact. Jane could tell she was formulating an over the top explanation full of so many words that it would confuse Jane. She really hoped she wouldn't do that to her.

"Look at me…"

"Jane…" Maura started, but paused briefly. "I…" she sighed, "She…" Maura clenched her jaw tightly closed; stared in Jane's eyes and nodded, acknowledging that Jane already knew the truth.

"She has a key, doesn't she?" Jane searched Maura's eyes, hoping that she had guessed wrong.

Slowly she nodded, "Yes. I gave her a key."

Jane resisted the urge to cry. It wasn't like they were together when she gave her the key. But she still felt very awkward.

She nodded, "How many people have keys to your house, Maur?"

"I have the key hidden outside, Jane."

"That's not what I asked." Jane bit down on her bottom lip, preventing unwholesome words from coming out, "I asked how many people have keys to your house?"

"Three."

Jane nodded, "Okay, there's me…"

"Angela."

"And… Emily?"

Maura nodded, "Yes."

Jane chuckled, "Wow, that's pretty peculiar. Seems like you give a key to everyone you fuck," A faked expression of horror crossed her face, "Holy mother of God, you're fucking my mother too?"

Maura's face flinched a bit, and an irritated expression crossed her face. "I don't want to fight."

"I'm not fighting."

"I only gave the keys to people I trust."

Jane nodded, "You see that's the funny thing, Maur." She began pacing to figure out her thoughts, "If Emily never forgave you for the loss of her baby, why on Earth would you trust her with a key to your house?"

"Jane…"

Jane's face was distorted in confusion. She hated being confused more than anything. "And why, if she lives in DC would you give her a key to your place? I don't get it."

Maura nodded, "I know you don't understand, but I can explain it. But you must just give me some time."

"Time for what?"

"Jane, Emily and I hadn't had sex in almost four years."

"Yes, you mentioned that before."

"But… I don't know, I guess I was still very much attracted to her and what we used to have."

Now Jane's face distorted with a disgruntled look, "You guess?"

Maura nodded, "Yes."

"There's no guessing, Maur. Either you were or you weren't."

Maura brushed her face with her hands quickly, "I was okay. I've always been sexually attracted to her."

Jane always admired Maura's brutal honesty, but at this moment, she wished she had sugar coated this bitch of a confession. "I see." Jane vowed not to turn it into a fight. Her voice remained calm although her insides were screaming out. "So if you're that attracted to her, why would you invite her to come to see you right after you proclaimed your love for me?"

Maura moved closer to her and took her hands, "At the time, it seemed as if it was the right thing to do."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No it didn't."

Jane's brain was smoking with thoughts and questions. Something was not adding up.

"Why did you invite her here?"

Maura sighed and looked down at their hands, "Jane please don't make me say this." Maura began to cry as she held her head down.

"Say what?"

Maura inhaled deeply and held her head up. "Emily and I's relationship was for a long time, strictly sexual. We always had the issue with the baby in between us." Her eyes looked intently into Jane's.

"Okay…"

"I would always try to make amends, even after all these years. I still think about the child, you know. Every year I calculate how old it would be. This year it would be sixteen." Maura let go of Jane's hands and paced the floor.

"Go on."

"Every single time, she would seem as though she was open to discuss it, but then she'd change up on me and grow cold about the subject."

"Okay."

"And the only way I could get her to understand how sorry I was, was to…" She shook her head, and lowered it.

"Was to show her?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"But every time?"

"It just happened."

"What about when she came here, you mean to tell me you didn't have sex?"

"By then, we had not made love for years."

Jane shook her head. "So you stopped fucking her when you started caring for me?"

"Developing feelings for you was the start of it. It gave me initiative."

Jane nodded, "Initiative huh?"

The lights flickered on… Then back off. Both sighed with relief knowing soon the heat would be restored.

"Yes. I wanted to be with you from the beginning. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want what I was doing with Emily to stand in our way."

"How ironic…"

Maura nodded, "Okay, I guess that is fair. But Jane, I know you didn't know I loved you but you must know how hard it was for me when you started dating Casey."

Jane didn't respond, she just listened.

"It was so hard seeing you two together, knowing that he was making love to you." Maura's eyes pooled again, "And it wasn't fair because all these years, I was the one who was there for you, and whenever he came around you just forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you."

"Maybe not me, but in an essence you did. You forgot about our girls' nights, our cuddling on the couch, or wine, beer and cheese nights… Whenever Casey was around, I was invisible."

Jane decided to allow her to express herself.

Maura plopped down into the chair, "Do you remember the night you got pregnant with the baby?"

"Yes."

"You abandoned me for him."

Jane nodded. "I didn't know…"

"You didn't see or hear from me until Tuesday, remember?"

"Yes."

"I left that night and I went to DC."

"You what?"

"I felt like, if my best friend abandoned me just to get a little dick, then I'm going to go get drunk and make mad passionate love to my ex." Maura chuckled weakly and smiled, "Anything to feel like I was wanted and to take away the pain of how I felt."

Jane shook her head slowly, "Oh my god, Maura. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"You were so wrapped up in Casey. It was Casey this, Casey that. Casey Casey Casey…"

"I'm sorry…" Jane wanted to be angry, knowing that Maura went to Emily the night she was with Casey, but she couldn't. She was tuned into Maura's feelings and all she felt was hurt and anguish.

She walked over to Maura and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"I thought you said you haven't fucked her in 4 years. What happened that night?"

Maura put her face in her hands. "A lot happened."

Jane knew she had to ask the right questions. "Did you make love to her?"

"I didn't go down on her."

"What did you do then?"

Maura shook her head, "No, I'm not going there Jane. You don't see me asking what you did with him, do you?"

Jane laughed, "Well it's pretty freaking obviously. He banged me and left me a present."

Maura sighed and nodded. "I wanted to do her so badly; I mean I was aching to do it."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because all I could see was your face."

Jane sat down in the chair next to her. "What was the point in bringing her here this time, knowing how much you were attracted to her and her to you?"

Maura looked into Jane's eyes. Theirs was the type of relationship where they needn't say much. They could read expressions as well as decipher unspoken words good enough to know what the other was thinking.

Jane already knew the answer to that question. Both she and Maura screwed up off the bat with their relationship. But it wasn't too late to salvage it.

"I never meant for anything of this to happen." Maura sighed.

"I need to know one thing?"

"What?"

"Do you love me more than you love Emily?"

Maura wasted no time answering, "Yes… Yes I do."

"Then we can make this work, but you can't keep running back to her every time you feel a certain type of way about us."

"I know."

Jane sighed heavily, "This has been such a horrible day."

"It's being trying, but I don't call it horrible."

Jane wrapped her arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. Maura nuzzled her face into Jane's and enjoyed the warmth of her touch. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't feel like I'm doing enough." She kissed her lightly on the ear.

"No, you're fine."

But Jane knew better. She knew she wasn't doing all she could. It was obvious to her that she'd inherited a woman with a sex drive like no one else that she'd ever known. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to satisfy her. And so therefore, she's held back. There will be no more holding back. She didn't want to lose Maura over the lack of sex. If anything, Maura's drive was contagious. Jane honestly felt like she could go all night with Maura, if she allowed herself to.

The warmth from the auxiliary backup heat began to take the chill out of the air. Jane suddenly became aware that she was tired. Very tired. She was physically drained as well as emotionally drained. She needed rest.

Maura took her hand, "It's starting to warm up again, let's go lie down."

She followed Maura into the living room where they laid down by the fire, cuddled and spooned together. Jane's thoughts would have to wait until the morning. Even after everything that has come out, she was still content. Pissed off yes, but still content. Maura was still here with her, laying in her arms. She didn't want it any other way.

**Hi Everyone – So, I let them have a little fun. Sorry it took me a couple extra days to update. My cold was kicking my butt. Anyways, Em will leave in the next one to two updates. Sorry for typos. Tried to catch them all. I love your thoughts as well as your nice PMs. As we say down south, bless your hearts! I love yall! **


	8. Lay Bare

**Chapter 8 - Lay Bare**

Sometime during the early morning, Jane had moved herself and Maura to Maura's bedroom. The emergency heat was doing a great job of keeping the chill out of the air, but she really wanted to cuddle with her in the bed. Maura didn't even remember moving from the living room into the bed. She vaguely remembered Jane leading her through the hallway. Maura was snuggled in Jane's embrace when she began hearing voices coming from the kitchen. The other two were obviously having a very heated discussion. Maura pretended to be asleep as she listened to the women argue.

According to the argument, Penelope wanted to leave and she didn't care if she froze to death walking, she was going to get the fuck out of Maura's house.

"Wow, they're really going at it." Jane commented.

Maura sighed, "I know."

Maura felt like leaving well enough alone. She hoped they both would leave and put an end to this nightmare that she started. She was exactly where she wanted to be; in Jane's arms.

Jane moved to get up but Maura stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go tell them to cool it. People are trying to sleep, you know?"

Maura touched her lightly on the arm. "No, I'll do it." She said as she gently pushed Jane back into a laying position. "You need to rest… I have this."

Jane looked at her oddly, but she trusted in what she said. "Okay, but if you need me, I'll be right there."

Maura nodded and got off the bed. She grabbed her robe and shrugged into. Her mind was fixed on settling this issue once and for all without wrecking anything else further. She paused before she reached the door and turned towards Jane.

Jane was watching her intently, never saying a word. The way Jane looked at her made her quiver inside. It made her feel whole, wanted, and needed. She smiled at Jane who smiled back at her.

"You okay?"

Maura nodded, "Yes."

Jane held out her hand, inviting Maura back. She went over to her and sat down softly beside her. Jane moved closer to her and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. Jane stared into her eyes and smiled at her. Maura loved those beautiful brown eyes so much.

"Actually, I just want it to be you and me." Maura sighed.

Jane glided her finger over her lips and nodded. "I want that too, babe."

"I'm going to ask her to leave…" Maura's expression was simply blank as she blurted out this admission.

"Okay."

"I just feel badly about all of this."

"How so?"

Maura gazed off into the distance and then focused her attention back on Jane, "I was the one who asked her to come here. I invited her and she came all this way to see me, and now I'm going to tell her to leave."

"Right."

"It just makes me feel horrible."

"Well, I don't think you're wrong for asking. She doesn't belong here… I do."

Maura nodded, "I know you do, but—"

"There's no butts, Maura. We are going to make this work, damn it. Just don't be afraid to try. You claim I'm being jealous, heck yeah I'm being jealous because you are mine." Jane gave her a light peck on the lips, "And I'm yours."

"Do you really feel like you belong to me? I mean, Casey tried to own you and you didn't like that."

Jane nodded and frowned at her, "I know how I felt about his behavior… But I let all of that go for you, because my heart and my love belongs to you."

Maura nodded. "Mine belongs to you as well."

Jane smiled, "I know."

"I'll see you in a few… I love you." Maura kissed her once more and got up and left the room. She didn't know what she was going to walk into, but she knew she had to be ready.

* * *

><p>A moment later as she neared the kitchen she heard the voices of the women going back and forth. Emily's voice was calm and leveled and Penelope's voice was full of emotion. Maura sighed and gently pushed open the kitchen door.<p>

Both women immediately ceased their argument; Penelope turned her back to Maura and quickly wiped her eyes.

Ignoring the obvious Maura walked in. "Is everything okay?" She asked quietly as she looked from Emily to Penelope. Penelope turned back to face her, her eyes were reddened and full of tears.

"No, everything is not okay. We are having an argument."

"I gathered that…" Maura said as she moved between them and opened to fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. She offered each one a bottle, but they rejected.

"Would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Emily asked.

"No…" Penelope interjected, "We were done."

"No we weren't, baby."

"Don't call me baby, damn it!" Penelope grabbed a paper towel and started drying her eyes, "You don't do this to someone you supposedly love."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Penelope went over to Emily and faced her, "Emily, I thought we were going away together because you wanted to be with me. But that wasn't the case at all. I am just so hurt." Tears flowed out of her eyes.

Maura felt horrible seeing Penelope fall apart like this and knowing it was partly her fault. She wanted to offer some words, but she knew better.

Emily moved towards her and held out her hand, "God, Penelope, I did want to be with you! I do want to be with you. I just made a horrible mistake."

"Why bring me here if you were going to be here with her?" Penelope snapped the word "her" viciously toward Maura.

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's bullshit! I've known you for a long time, Emily, and I know you are one of the most intelligent deep thinking women that I've ever known aside from me, so don't feed me that crap."

Emily sighed and clamped her jaw shut. She shot a gaze over to Maura. Emily had a look of anger in her eyes.

"For once, tell me the truth." Penelope choked out.

She finally allowed Emily to touch her arm and when she did, Emily seemed to relax a bit. "I want to tell you the truth, I really do, but I don't want to hurt you."

Penelope laughed, "You've already done that. I'm a big girl you know. I can handle anything that you may think I can't handle. Every minute that you hold all these stupid secrets, you lose me a little bit more."

Emily nodded and Penelope stepped closer to her.

"I'm so close to ending everything we have. I need to know why you brought me here when you knew I wasn't invited," her eyes pleaded with Emily to be honest. "Do you just want her more? Is it because I'm heavy?"

"What? No, oh my god. I love everything about you. I love your curves, your breasts, everything!"

"Then what is it? Because right now, I'm not feeling very welcomed here."

Emily looked over at Maura and then back at Penelope, "I was invited and I accepted the invitation, and the next day you started talking about wanting to go away. I really wanted to give you the vacation that I knew you needed, but I wanted to see her too."

"Why couldn't she wait? What was the urgency?"

"There was no urgency. I thought I could arrange time with you both so neither would be disappointed."

"You actually thought that would work?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't know! I didn't want to disappoint her and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Who is your priority, Emily? Me or her?" Penelope snapped, "The last time I checked I was your girlfriend and not her!" Penelope's voice rose higher and quivered with emotion. "But of course, I could be way off on that too."

"Please, babe, calm down a minute."

Maura had a quick thought to leave the room before Jane came to investigate, but Jane was two thoughts ahead of her. The kitchen door quickly swung open and in comes Jane with a alarmed look on her face.

"What's going on in here?" Jane questioned.

Penelope laughed out, "Oh come on in! My girl and I are just having an argument." She said waving her hand toward Maura. "The more spectators the merrier."

Jane stepped in and went to Maura's side. She took her arm, "Come on babe, let's leave them alone."

"No, it's okay, really. Emily was just telling us which one of us was her priority."

Jane looked at Maura and frowned. Jane was convinced there was nothing worse than being hemmed up with a bunch of hormonal and emotional chicks.

Jane looked over at Emily, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Penelope, why are you doing this in front of them?"

"Why not? You humiliated me by bringing me into this; I have a right to know."

Emily held her hands up disarmingly, "Yes, you do. Babe, you are my priority, you know that."

"I used to, but now," She said glaring at Maura, "I don't really know anymore."

Jane noticed the way Penelope looked at Maura. It was the same way she thought she probably looked when she realized who Emily was.

"That's absurd; you're blowing this way out of proportion."

"I'm not really. I'm the queen of information, Emily, I can figure shit out!"

Emily ran her fingers through her hard and swore under her breath. "Yes, you are awesome at finding stuff out but there's nothing more to find out regarding Maura and I. We are just friends." Emily stepped closer to Penelope and grasps her hands.

"I love you, Penelope. I made a really bad judgment call by coming here in the first beginning. I just—".

"You just what, Emily?"

"I was just trying to do both. I got caught up."

"Hmm," Penelope responded.

"And I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"What did you do in the time you were here alone with her."

Jane's eyes bugged out. She was just wondering that same thing. Jane couldn't help but enjoy this fight.

Emily looked over at Maura, but Penelope snapped her gaze back to her by pulling on her hands.

"Don't look at her for the answer. You tell me now."

"We didn't do anything."

Jane turned her gaze towards Maura who had a blank expression on her face.

"You mean to tell me that you were here a whole day and you did nothing sexual with her?"

"We didn't do anything sexual. I got off the plane, came here, when she got home from work, we hung out, watched a movie that was it!"

"Did you sleep in her bed?"

"No, I slept in the guest room."

Penelope shook her head. "I don't believe you. I know you Emily. You're like a guy; you have to have sex all the time. And I find it very offending that you expect me to believe that you didn't have sex."

"But we didn't. I swear, babe." Penelope pulled herself from Emily hold and backed away.

"Save it for someone who will believe it, because I don't."

She started off towards the door and Emily caught her. "Babe, I swear. Why don't you believe me?"

Penelope's face hardened. "After what's happened over the past couple of days, I find it difficult to believe anything you say." She looked down at her arm. "Please just let me go." Emily released her and Penelope left the room in a hurry and escaped to the guest room, slamming the door behind her.

Emily placed her head against the wall and stood there quietly composing her. "This is insane," she said under her breath. Jane could tell she was wiping away some tears, but she didn't care if Emily was upset. This had to end.

Jane looked over at Maura and tipped her head towards Emily. Maura sighed heavily and cleared her throat.

"Em…"

Emily ignored her. She didn't even acknowledge that Maura had called her name.

"Emily?" Maura said walking over to her cautiously.

Emily turned to face her. Her face was blanked and callous. "Yes?"

"I never meant for any of this to happen like it has."

Emily nodded, "Well, I don't think either one of us foresaw events turning like this, now did we?"

Maura shook her head, "No."

"I want to blame you for this whole thing, but I can't, because we both made the decision."

"I know, but I have to make this better for all of us."

"How are you going to do that?"

Maura swallowed the lump that had risen into her throat. "It's best if you and Penelope leave and get a hotel."

Emily nodded and laughed. "I knew that was coming."

"I'm sorry, Em."

"No you're not, but that's okay."

Maura touched Emily on the arm. "You need to make sure Penelope is okay."

Emily retracted from her touch, "Don't tell me what I need to do with my girlfriend. You don't care what happens between her and I as long as your ass is covered, you're fine!"

"That's not true."

"Like hell it isn't."

Heat rose into Maura's face. "I do care."

"The only thing you care about is whether or not Detective Jane is pissed off at you." She moved closer to her face, "The only thing you care about is your next orgasm."

"What? You are insane!"

"Yeah, maybe I am, but I know one thing… I am a goddamn fool for being used by you."

"I didn't use you!"

"You sure as hell did," She pushed passed Maura and stalked over towards Jane. She glared at Jane in the eyes. "I knew better too. I was completely fine with Penelope. I was actually enjoying being with her and you ruined everything!" She said turning back to Maura. "I knew better, because of what you did the last time. But I thought you really meant what you said." Emily put her head into her hand and leaned against the island.

"And now, Penelope is probably going to break up with me, and we didn't even fuck! This is so messed up!"

"I didn't force you to come here, Em."

Emily shot her an evil look. "That's right you didn't. I came on my own initiative, but you know why you brought me here."

Maura's eyes narrowed as she locked in an equally intimidating gaze with Emily. Slowly she shook her head.

"Yes, I was wrong… And I regret that so much right now."

Jane popped up and jumped in between them. She couldn't allow those comments to go unaddressed.

"Why did she bring you here?" Jane addressed Emily.

Emily kind of looked at her with disbelief and she slowly shook her head. "I'm not the one you should be asking."

"I know, but I want to hear it from you."

Emily straightened up and looked Jane in the eyes, "She brought me here for the same reason she came to me last time… For sex."

Jane's heart turned over in her chest. She swung around to Maura and frowned. "You told me you didn't have sex with her in D.C.?"

"We didn't," Emily laughed as she spoke up. "We could have if she wouldn't have been so hung up on you."

"What does that mean?"

"I knew she just wanted to fuck me. It was all in her eyes, but she kept stopping me, finally I got tired of trying."

Jane turned back to Maura. "Is that true?"

Maura nodded, "Yes. It is. I initiated everything, I was angry, but I couldn't follow through. Each time I would try again, but I felt guilty."

Jane nodded and bit her bottom lip. "I understand all of that, but what about this time? You brought her here for sex?"

"Of course she did!" Emily interrupted. Jane spun around and held up a finger to her.

"Shut up… I want to hear it from her." When she was certain that Emily wouldn't speak again, she turned back around to Maura. "Answer me."

Maura opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was having a hard time spitting it out. Jane decided to help her out a little bit by grabbing her arms and shaking her firmly.

"Damn it; don't fuck with my heart, Maura."

"I'm not trying to."

"Then tell me why you brought her here."

Maura's breathing began to increase as she was nearing hyperventilation. "I wanted to see her one last time."

"You mean fuck her one last time?" Jane squeezed her arms, pulling her closer so she couldn't escape.

"No. I just wanted to be in her company before I changed everything."

"You mean you wanted to fuck her?"

"No…" Maura shook her head back and forth. "That's not what I said," Maura started trembling as her emotions went on overload. "That's not what I said at all."

"Then what is it?"

Maura's eyes pooled with tears, "I love you Jane, but when you told me you didn't want me sexually, I became afraid!"

"Afraid of what?"

"Venturing into the unknown without knowledge or comprehension of how things were going to come out."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Maura tried to pull from Jane's grip, but Jane wouldn't allow it. "I need to feel wanted."

Jane just stared at her.

"I didn't feel like you wanted me. I have so much to offer you and I thought you knew that, because you chose me." Tears flowed down her face like little mini rivers. "But when you said that you didn't want to feel intimacy with me, I felt lost… I felt like you didn't want me to share that part of your life with you."

"But that wasn't the case. I just don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"You didn't understand that your words hurt me…. You didn't understand that you gave up a different life with Casey, but I also gave something up too." Maura's eyes pierced through Jane's heart, causing Jane's heart to quiver.

"What did you give up?"

"What I gave up, I should have given up many years ago, but I held on because it made me feel like I was wanted. But when I began feeling love for you, the very moment my heart recognized that it was you that I love… I left it behind."

"You mean your sexual relationship with Emily."

"Yes."

"But you called her back, one last time… What's up with that?"

"I brought her here, under false pretenses… I admit. I knew Emily would come if I asked her to." Maura sighed and looked over at her, "she came as I knew she would. But I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Wow," Emily said under her breath.

"What were you planning?" Jane asked.

"I admit, when she arrived, I miscalculated the emotions I would feel, being in her presence again, but I was confident that I would not do anything against you."

"So you were still attracted to her?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded, "Yes. And that first night that she was here, I knew I had made a very bad mistake by bringing her here. Mainly because I alluded to us possibly having intimacy."

Jane let go of her and swiped her face, "Why would you tell her that? You know she's going to come here with the intent of having sex."

"I know. And I was wrong for that."

"Just tell me the truth, Maur. You were planning on fucking her weren't you?"

"I was hoping to bring a total end to everything and remove all hints of our sexual relationship from my life, because I wanted to concentrate solely on you and I's relationship."

"You didn't answer my question." Jane peered deep into Maura's eyes, daring her to tell a white lie to her face. "Were you planning on sex with her?"

"No, not sex. But I did want intimacy with her one last time…" Maura lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry but that is the truth."

"Why would you want her when we were together?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what!"

Maura looked up, bravely facing a rightly angered Jane. "I was afraid that you would change your mind."

"What would make you think that?"

"I felt rejected. You didn't even feel comfortable being naked with me in the bed."

"But I've changed. I just needed time."

"I understand that now, but then I wasn't sure."

"Hell, Maur! That was two fucking days ago. Not much has changed."

"A lot has changed. I know you want me now."

"Oh really, what did I do different?"

Maura reached out to Jane, "In the past 24 hours, we made love twice. Do you know how much closer that brought us?"

"That didn't count."

Maura nodded, "oh yes, it did count! You held me, you kissed me, you touched me… You made me come. We made love."

Jane shook her head and look away from her.

Maura took Jane's face and moved it back towards her, "Do you know how many years I dreamed of those moments?" She searched her eyes for understanding. "I sat and waited, uncertain as to when it would happen for us. I made a horrible mistake, but I never crossed over that line."

"You put yourself in a position to."

"I know I did and I will always regret the pain I've caused everyone. But you are all I've wanted. I need to be needed by you."

"I do need you."

"What I did was wrong but I swear I didn't make love to her. We kissed, and we made out, but I couldn't go through it."

"I'm surprised since I hurt you so badly by not giving you the affection you needed."

"I just wanted to feel needed by someone. Don't you understand me, sweetie?" Maura caressed Jane's face. "She did not touch me the way you touched me, and I didn't touch her like that either."

Jane nodded, "Okay." She moved away from Maura and stood by the fridge. She needed to back away from this situation. She was getting very upset and she didn't want to say something she would regret.

Maura turned her attention back to Emily, "Em, please… you have to leave."

"Seriously?"

"Yes… We both were unfair to our other halves and you know it."

"We didn't do anything."

"We may not have done the worse, but just being together was bad enough."

"What are you saying?"

Maura sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She opened them back up and stared her in the eyes. "Do you love Penelope?"

"Of course I do."

"We are about to lose the women we love because of each other."

This solicited no response from Emily. Maura moved closer to her and took her hand, "Em, we have been though some things together," She sighed looking down and their hands, "I am so sorry for what I did to you… the pain that I caused you."

Surprisingly Emily's eyes misted. And she nodded.

"If I could go back and change what happened, I would, but I can't."

"I know you can't."

"You may never ever forgive me, but I feel that somewhere inside of you, you have forgiven me to a degree."

Emily nodded. "Please just say what you have to say so I can go."

"We need to close this last chapter in our lives and seal it up."

Emily stared blankly into her eyes.

"If you love Penelope as much I as I hope you do, we need to say goodbye to our friendship."

Emily nodded briskly, fighting back her tears, "Fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We both knew it would end totally one day anyway. When you came all the way to my house and didn't even let me fuck you, I knew it was over then." Emily shoved her hand into her pocket and retrieved Maura's key. She took Maura's hand and placed it into it, closing her fingers over the key.

"We sure had a good run, Dorie." She nodded her head and backed away from her.

Maura said nothing; her heart was literally breaking inside. Regardless of everything that has happened, both in the past and the recent present, her heart considered Emily a friend. It lamented the death of their decade's long, although extremely dysfunctional, friendship. She lowered her eyes, unable to look Emily in the eyes any longer.

Emily cleared her throat, and said, "I'm going to make some reservations and get out of here as soon as I can. Allow me about a half hour, okay?"

Maura nodded, "Okay."

Emily turned and left the kitchen and probably rejoined Penelope in the guest room. Maura's heart turned over several times in her chest as a new feeling flooded her veins. She felt as if her nerves were coming unraveled as she stood there. A second later, she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her standing there with a sympathetic expression on her face.

Jane pulled her into her embrace as Maura let go of the pent up pain that she had been feeling. "I am so sorry." Maura said as she buried her face into Jane's chest and sobbed bitterly.

"Shh…" Jane consoled her. Jane embraced her tighter as sobs wrecked Maura's body. Jane trusted Maura more than anyone and she knew these past two days had really tested their relationship.

She also knew Maura didn't allow many people to get as close to her as Emily had been, and that being true, she understood how hurt she must be feeling at this very moment. She could feel the pain that Maura felt. All she wanted to do was ease her pain. She knew what she felt like having to say goodbye to Casey. What made her feel better was the fact that Maura was going to be there for her. Maura's promise to be by her side is what helped her through the Casey breakup.

Jane kissed the top of her head, "Babe," she whispered softly into Maura's hair. "We're going to get through this together… I promise you."

"I know," she sighed into the side of her neck.

"We can never short change each other like this again."

Maura nodded.

"I trust you to help me through this, but do you trust me?"

Maura looked up into her eyes. "I trust you with everything I have. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't…" Jane leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. What started out as an innocent kiss turned into a very emotional tear filled kiss. The entire time Maura was kissing Jane, she was wetting Jane's face with her tears. Jane's heart ached for her as she pulled her into her secure arms.

"I need you…" Jane sighed onto Maura's quivering lips.

Maura whimpered a bit as her kiss intensified.

"I need you so badly, Maur… Don't ever leave us." Jane whispered, placing kisses on her neck.

A sob caught in Maura's throat, "I need you too."

Slowly, their passionate salty kiss, simmered down to mere loving pecks. Jane took her sleeve and dried Maura's tears.

She took her hands and led her to the living room to sit by the fire. In a few minutes time, they were about to get their wish. Finally, Emily would be gone from their home and from their lives. Sitting cuddled by the fire, Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder. The emotional moments from earlier, overtook her and she fell fast asleep in Jane's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end at Chapter 10. Thanks for reading. ~Mel<strong>


	9. The Curtain Falls

**Chapter 9 – The Curtain Falls (HOT)**

Maura turned over in the bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. She felt so good, lighter from a burden being lifted from her shoulders. The bed was warm as it held on to her. She instinctively reached for Jane next to her, but Jane wasn't there. She really didn't want to wake up fully just yet, she wanted to cuddle a little more with Jane and finish out her nap, but the very thought that Jane was not beside her caused her eyes to snap open.

Slowly her eyes adjusted to her surrounding and soon she began to recall what had happened earlier in the kitchen with Emily and Penelope. She bolted up into a sitting position and looked around the room.

"Jane?" She called. "Babe, where are you?"

"In the kitchen," Jane called out to her.

Maura slid out of the bed and immediately she noticed that it was nice and toasty in the room. She loved it. She tightened her robe and entered the hallway. She went directly to the guest room door and tapped on it lightly.

No answer.

She opened it slowly to see the room was empty. She went inside to see the bed had been made and everything was put back the way it was. Maura closed her eyes briefly, feeling like she'd been punched in the heart when she caught the faint scent of Emily's perfume still in the air.

Maura felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes, but she swore not to shed another tear over all of this. It was behind her and she still held on to the most important thing in her life. Although she realized she had nearly lost it all in a short period of time.

She sucked it in and went towards the kitchen. As she passed the living room, her suspicions were confirmed. Emily was gone. She'd really planned it to end differently. Her heart ached because everything fell apart and nothing went how she had planned it. But there was no sense in crying over spilled milk. She and Emily both knew their friendship would end eventually.

She pressed the kitchen door opened to find Jane cooking at the stove. She smelled the sweet aromas in the air. "Mmm, something smells good. What are you making?"

Jane smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer, "Polenta with sardines and roasted pepper sauce."

Maura peeked around her to see the delicate meal simmering on the stove. She looked at her with amazement. "Wow, you are very creative."

Jane smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and ignited a small flame inside of Maura.

"Thanks. Ma taught me how to make this when I was younger. Never forgot it."

Maura smiled, the tingle of Jane's kiss still lingered on her lips. "I might need to rethink who cooks from now on." She chuckled lightly.

Jane gazed into her eyes briefly before returning to cooking. She purposely didn't say anything about Emily. Emily had cast a shadow over their weekend, so much so that she thought she'd never come out from under it. But she also knew Maura was curious as to when they left.

Jane brought the spoon to her lips and tasted the sauce. "Mmm, that's good!"

"I bet." Maura answered vacantly as she eased behind Jane and snaked her arms around her. She pressed her face into Jane's back. "I love how you smell."

Jane chuckled. "I just showered."

"You showered without me? I'm offended." She joked. They shared a laugh and Maura pulled her tighter against her body.

"You alright?" Jane asked

"Yes I am."

Jane turned the flame off and turned to face Maura. She cupped her face with her hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, I've been waiting all weekend for this moment."

Maura smiled and relished in the feeling of being held by Jane. "How long was I sleeping?"

Jane checked her watch. "A couple of hours."

Maura's heart lurched inside. "Wow, I guess I was depleted."

"Yeah, it's been a long weekend." Jane pulled her into another embrace. "I'm so glad the day is still young."

"You're actually planning to report in the morning?"

Jane arched her eyebrow. "I might. Unless I have a reason to sleep in."

Maura chuckled. "I see."

Jane took her hand, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little bit."

She seated her at the island and told her to stay put. "Would you like a glass of wine with your lunch, babe?"

Maura was moved by Jane's attention. "Sure. That will be nice. Shouldn't I be serving you?"

Jane grabbed a wine glass out of the cupboard and poured the Merlot. "Not really. We're a team."

Maura nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She took the wine glass and sipped on it. The more she sipped, the less tense she felt. She watched Jane make fix the dinner plates in silence. Occasionally Jane would glance over at her and smile. Jane brought the dish and set it in front of her.

"This looks delicious."

"I hope you like it."

Maura waited for Jane to sit opposite of her before she began. It was heavenly. Jane definitely cooked it with love.

"Oh my goodness, babe. It literally melts in my mouth."

Jane chuckled, "The food isn't the only thing that will melt in your mouth."

Maura nearly choked over Jane's flirtatious remark. She smiled at her, imagining the very thought. "I like the sound of that."

Jane laughed and devoured her food. Maura watched her closely, observing how she ate her meal, and how delicate she was even though she was eating in a hurry. Jane looked up and caught her staring.

"What? Am I eating crazy or something?"

"No, not at all."

Jane nodded and went back to eating. Her appetite has increased tremendously. Her mother said that's Nature's way of making sure the baby is well nourished. According to her, Jane was "too damn skinny."

Maura ate alittle bit slower. Thoughts still picked away at her brain. Took another sip, possibly to gain enough courage to ask the question she'd wanted to ask.

"She left something for you." Jane said without looking up from her plate.

This caught Maura by complete surprised. "Really? What?"

Jane pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and slid it across the table. Maura slowly took it from Jane.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you read it?"

"Nope." She said hopping up from her seat and taking their plates to the sink. "I'm glad the bitch is gone though. She was getting on my nerves."

Maura shook her head at Jane as she slowly opened the letter:

_Dorie,_

_I don't really know where to begin, so I'll just say what I am feeling right now… You were right. We should have never tried to see each other this time. I don't know, maybe I was just hopeful we could be together one last time? Don't get me wrong, I love Penelope. I love her a lot. Sometimes I don't feel like I am good enough for her. I've always been damaged goods, you know? I want to clear something up. I know I never acted as though I forgave you for the accident, but actually I did. But it still hurts down to this day. For the longest time, I thought we were going to be a family. I lived in the dream well after we were broken up. I held on too long, I guess. I guess what I'm trying to say is since we are going our separate ways; I hope you never forget me. You don't need to contact me, because I know that won't be productive for our relationships, but please if I can just ask one thing of you. Please don't forget me…_

Maura swiped a tear from her eye and swallowed her heart. She looked up at Jane who was standing over by the fridge apparently giving her privacy to read it. She held out her hand to Jane, inviting her to come and sit with her. Jane obliged and sat down opposite of her. Jane held her hand as Maura finished reading the letter.

_I never forgot the way you loved me. Honestly, the reason why I could never let go is because I've never had anyone love me the way you did – Until Penelope came along. I'd worked with her for years, never realizing that she was there and willing. She does love me. I am thankful for her love. I was afraid because I never thought that anyone could replace you in my heart. But she did. I almost fucked everything up trying to get in one last time with you. I am so grateful that the woman I'm with is forgiving of me. I can understand what you and Detective Smartass have now because I've found that in Penelope..._

Maura chuckled out loud and looked up at Jane.

"What?" Jane asked.

"She called you Detective Smartass." She said shaking her head.

"Hmmph, well I will take that as a compliment."

Maura laughed and read the remaining part of the letter.

_Penelope wants to make it work, provided I not contact you again. I love her a lot, Dorthea. God knows I want to finally be happy. Could she really be the one? My heart tells me yes. So I just need to go with it. I'm sorry for fucking up your weekend. We both weren't thinking…_ _I must be going. It's kinda scary knowing that I can't pick up the phone and call you now. And I hope if our paths ever cross again, we will be in a much happier state. I wish you much happiness._

_Always,_

_Emily_

Maura looked up at Jane with tears flowing down her face. Jane jumped up and went to her side. Maura wiped her tears away with Jane's sweater and laid her head on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

Maura smiled at her. She was happy that Emily found love with Penelope. After spending that short time with Penelope, she liked her, and she really hoped that they would do just fine after all of this.

"Yes, my heart is somewhat overwhelmed, but I am definitely okay."

"Alright," Jane simply sighed her response.

Maura got up from her seat and took Jane's hand. "Is the fire still going? I didn't even notice."

"It should be."

She tightened her grip on Jane's hand and led her to the living room. Maura knelt down by the fireplace and took the letter out. She toyed with it in her hands, and resisted the urge to smell the faint hint of Emily's perfume on the paper. Jane wouldn't understand why she did, so she opted not to do it at all. She opened it up and scanned it over one more time. Then she folded it up and went to place it in the fire.

Jane caught her arm before she tossed it in, "Wait, what are you doing that for?"

"Why not?"

"Are you sure you won't regret doing that?"

Maura looked down at the letter and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure." She said before flicking it into the fire, never to refer to it again.

Jane watched it burn along with her. They didn't say anything to one another as they took they places on the couch. Jane leaned back against the opposite side and stretched her long legs out across Maura's lap.

"Pregnancy makes me feel old," Jane lamented. "Plus I'm getting fat."

Maura chuckled as she began massaging Jane's feet. "You're supposed to gain weight, love. Our baby needs more nutrients than what you've been giving him."

"Him?" Jane looked oddly at her, "How do you figure it's going to be a boy?"

Maura hunched her shoulders, "Oh, I don't know. I'm somewhat hoping for a boy."

"Another Rizzoli boy." She shook her head slowly. "I don't know about that."

Maura smiled at Jane and melted her heart. Finally, they were able to talk without influence, or drama. Just plain talk…

"I want a girl," Jane said.

Maura nodded, as she began to slowly massage Jane's calves. Jane began to shimmy to the touch. "Stop that tickles." Jane laughed.

"Oh yeah?" She looked at her sideways as a playful expression crossed her face. Jane knew exactly what that look was and she dreaded it. Before she knew it, Maura had topped her and began tickling her relentlessly.

"Oh my god, stop," she said laughing out. "You're torturing me doc!"

Maura tickled under Jane's calves, her belly, underneath her arms, everywhere she found exposed flesh, she tickled. "You know you like it." Maura teased.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and pulled her into an embrace. Maura positioned herself better so as not to put too much pressure on Jane's belly. Fortunately this better positioning placed her securely nestled in between Jane's legs, as she embraced her gently. Maura lowered her head and nestled her face in the crook of Jane's soft and delicate neck.

Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair slowly. She became conscious that Maura had begun to grind herself on her. Instantly the fire inside of her ignited as if someone had tossed a jug of lighter fluid on it.

Maura rose up and looked Jane into the eyes. Her eyes sized her up quickly, before diving into a kiss. Jane had almost forgot to breath as Maura's body heat warmed her up extremely fast.

"You're incredible…" She whispered to Maura.

Maura detached from her lips and began kissing her neck. Jane's absolute favorite spot to be kissed so far was her neck. Although she often wondered what it would feel like when Maura took a trip downtown. The very thought set her ablaze.

Maura's passion had grown and she started unbuttoning Jane's shirt. She seemed to be in a hurry, like they were getting a quickie in during lunchtime. Jane clasps her hands and made her stop for a moment. She wanted to be able to enjoy this moment.

"There's no hurry. Take your time." She was amazed to see Maura's eyes glazed over with passion. She seemed to be literally high on love.

"Shut the hell up." She groaned as she took Jane's lips again passionately. Her tongue found Jane's and they began another tango of wills.

Jane raised her hands and ran her fingers through Maura's hair, but she took Jane's hands and placed them over her head, securing them on the arm of the couch. "Don't move," Maura sighed. She sat up and removed her robe. Next she removed her nightshirt leaving only her bra and panties.

"Oh my god."

Maura chuckled, "I'm not a god, but I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Jane took in this beautiful visage in front of her. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." Maura said as she leaned in and kissed her deeply. She ran her hands the length of Jane's arms, securely wrapping her hands around her wrists. Jane was softly restrained by Maura.

Maura's hair draped over Jane's face like a seductive veil. Every time Maura pulled away from the kiss, Jane would go after more. Maura put more weight on her. Slowly, carefully, being sure to let Jane know just how much she desired her.

Jane couldn't move too much because of the position she was in. Maura knew it too. She continued to grind herself against Jane's increasingly hot center.

"What are you doing… That feels so good…" Jane whispered.

Maura took advantage of Jane's exposed neck and dove into it, nibbling gently on the delicate skin.

"I want to know what it feels like." Jane confessed.

"What what feels like?" Maura said without looking up.

"Your tongue all over me." Jane hadn't intended on being so unabashed, but she couldn't help it. The way Maura was kissing her was making her body and mind do all kinds of crazy stuff.

Maura chuckled in between neck kisses.

"What's so funny?"

Maura rose and looked into her eyes. "I've never heard you talk like this before."

"Is that bad? I mean, I can't help it… I'm just so turned on."

"No, it's not bad at all. I want to know what it feels like too."

"I really want to do it."

Maura licked Jane's bottom lip seductively leaving her grasping for a kiss. "Stop teasing me." Jane sighed.

"I'm not teasing, just trying to warm you up a little bit."

Jane laughed out, "Uh, you did that already. Like three hours ago."

"Do you want me?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded briskly. "Yes, more than anything. Please let my hands go. I need to touch you."

"Okay."

Maura sat up and allowed Jane to have her hands back. The first thing she went for were her breasts. While Maura sat straddling her lap, Jane reached around to unsnap her bra. With two quick movements, she unsnapped and removed Maura's bra. She looked up at Maura who was smiling down at her.

"Go ahead."

She didn't need to be told twice. Jane leaned in and encircled Maura's nipple with her tongue gently at first, then with increasingly pressure at Maura's coaching.

"Mmm," Jane cooed as she sucked lovingly on Maura's nipple, squeezing her breast with her hand, pulling her deeper into her.

Maura forced her fingers through Jane's hair, pulling it and Jane into her. She'd never felt so much pleasure and they just got started. She wanted so much more. She wondered… No not wondered… She desired the feel of Jane's tongue and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Babe," Jane called to her.

Maura barely heard her, her mind sinking deeper and deeper inside of herself.

"Babe," Jane called again this time she began pulling away, "I can't breathe."

This snapped her out of her sensual fog quickly. She looked down to see that she nearly smothering her against her breasts.

"Oh Christ." Maura said as she let her go, "I'm sorry."

Jane laughed, "Not a problem. That wouldn't be a bad way to die, but I'm not ready to die."

They both chuckled and Jane hugged her tightly. "But I am ready to love you."

Maura looked her in the eyes. "You are?"

Jane nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

Without saying another word, Maura captured her lips, kissing her deeply, at the same time wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and pulling her on top of her. The way that Maura and Jane moved together looked like a well practice dance. It took just seconds for Maura to switch positions to where she was now on her back.

"I like how the world looks from up here," Jane said.

"Me too."

Jane leaned in and kissed her. Maura instantly reacted to Jane's kisses, like each kiss was powered with a million volts of electricity. Jane scanned over Maura's body, quickly making a mental map of the expedition she was about to take.

"I'm so scared."

"Don't be. I can't wait."

Jane kissed Maura's neck slowly, getting cues along the way as to what Maura wanted her to do. Maura snaked her fingers through Jane's hair. Jane kissed Maura, giving her a deep French kiss, putting more fuel on her furnace. Maura whimpered and pulled Jane closer. Jane waited for the cue, which came soon after the kiss.

Maura's fingers tightened their grip on Jane's hair and gently began to pull her downward.

"Oh, Jane…" Maura sighed through her quivering lips.

Jane obeyed the cue and moved down to her neck, placing soft bites on her neck. Maura pulled her further down. Jane obeyed and began kissing and nibbling on her nipples.

"Oh sh—" Maura bit down on her bottom lip. "Please do it." Her body began trembling with anticipation. Soft quakes made Maura's body quiver under Jane's touch.

Maura's hands moved from Jane's hair down to her shoulders, and she pushed her softly down.

"Now, please…" She was begging with Jane to taste her for the first time.

Jane had made it down to Maura's belly, placing soft kisses along the way. Maura's anticipation was near boiling level as Jane paused right above her pulsating pearl. Jane glanced up at her beautiful girl and the fact that she anticipated her love so much turned her on tremendously.

Maura's chest heaved up and down rapidly, her body trembled with anticipation.

"Look at me." Jane said softly. It took Maura a moment to register her order.

Maura raised her head and looked into Jane's eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Jane teased.

"Yes… Please… Do it."

"I want you to watch me do it. And tell me how I'm doing."

"I…" Maura's back arched as Jane blew a hot breath on her. "I can't… watch."

"Watch me."

Maura nodded briskly, "Okay. I'll try."

A second later, Jane placed her first kiss on Maura. It was soft and light at first. Jane looked up to see Maura staring at her, her body trembling with spasms. Maura's center glistened with the love that was coming forth to greet Jane. Jane kept her eyes fixed on Maura as she dove for a better taste.

A deep moan came out of Maura and caught at the top of her throat. Her eyes glistened with tears as she snaked her fingers back through Jane's hair and pulled her deeper into her. Jane was surprised that she was enjoying it as much as she was the first time. Maura was sweet, and there was something about the way she tasted that made her brain feel like it was being tazed.

"Oh.. Fuck Jane…" Maura moaned as she began to move with Jane. She couldn't keep eye contact very long, she collapsed back onto the couch as she wrapped her legs around Jane.

Jane intensified her assault on her. She was going to make sure that she erased any memory of any past lover from Maura's brain. She grabbed her legs and forced them open, pausing briefly to take a breath.

"You're mine," she said, then placed a deep lingering wet kiss on her, "You taste so good."

Maura tremors became stronger as she grabbed Jane's head and forced her to taste all of her with deeper kisses. Jane snaked her tongue all around, getting a mental image of the body that she would have the pleasure of making love to for the rest of her life.

"Jane…" Maura's cry of her name escaped her mouth and pierced through the room. "You're so good, don't stop…. Oh my god… I love it when you do that."

She was referring to the circle eights she was doing on her throbbing pearl. She'd googled how to do it, and she was glad that Maura liked it. Jane recognized Maura's uncontrolled tremors as the climax of her arousal… Before Maura could concentration on bring herself to an end, Jane slid her finger inside, curling it to meet her G-spot, and latched onto her pearl with her mouth. The suddenly penetration and sensation sent her over the edge.

Maura bucked and screamed and cried out for mercy as she spiraled out of control in Jane's arms. Jane held on to her as she convulsed softly underneath her. Jane finished her off with soft delicate kisses all over her body. Maura's body glistened with sweat and love. Maura's eyes were shut tight as her mind struggle to regain control over her body.

From the looks of it, Maura got off pretty good. A sense of pride streaked through her body. Her first time ever, and she made her come really hard. Jane lay beside her on the couch and embraced her. Maura's body shivered to her touch.

Maura finally after some time, opened her eyes and looked over at Jane. Jane loved it how Maura would temporarily go out of her mind. It was sexy as hell considering how Maura always has her wits about her. But to make her lose her sanity on a sexual level was awesome.

"How did I do?"

Jane noticed Maura's eyes were a little darker. No doubt it was the mythical spirit of lust that she'd heard about.

Maura smiled at her. "That… Was…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that was your first time?"

Jane nodded.

"I'm so in love with you right now. You are such a beautiful lover," Maura commenced singing orgasm induced praises to Jane about her abilities.

Jane sat back and listened, proud of her performance. Maura has a glow on her face. Holy crap, the glow was really real!

Jane kissed her softly on the lips. Maura frenched her deeply tasting herself on Jane's tongue.

Jane shook her head. "You are such a freak, babe…" She laughed and embraced her. She rested her head next to Maura and enjoyed the warmth of the fire.

Maura gazed into the fire and pulled Jane's arm tighter to her body.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, babe."

"I really would like to have a chance to show you what I can do for you."

"I would like that too."

Maura sat up and got up from the couch. She held out her hand and waited for Jane to take it. Jane looked at her longingly and then she took her hand.

"Where are we going?"

Maura kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled, "To the bedroom. I need a little more room to move around." She chuckled lightly, inducing a nervous laugh from Jane.

"Okay, that scares me."

"It should… I promise I'll be gentle." she said as she led her off into the bedroom…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: For those of you who do not like hot content. Please stop reading here. The story will end in the next chapter, but not before Jane get's her due from Maura. So if you are sensitive about FF scenes like the one above, I'm actually surprised you got this far in this update! LOL... Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry for the typos.**


	10. The First Chapter

**Chapter 10 – The First Chapter**

Maura was anxious to finally be with Jane and make love to her the way that she'd fantasized and dreamed about for nights on end. Jane seemed excited too, but she was still a little on the nervous side. Maura could feel Jane's palms beginning to moisten. This caused Maura to have a second thought about taking her straight to the bedroom.

The environment was perfect, she thought, to set the stage for an even more intimate time with Jane. She paused briefly by the fireplace, motioning for Jane to stay where she was. She grabbed the audio remote from the side table and flipped on the music.

She turned back to face her and smiled. Maura's heart seized in her chest realizing that this moment was finally upon her.

"Oh, how romantic." Jane said.

She held out her hand to Jane. "May I have this dance?"

Jane kind of chuckled and took her hand. "Aren't I supposed to be leading this dance?" she quipped.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well duh, remember I'm the guy." Jane pulled Maura closer and pecked her light on the lips.

"You're not even close," Maura cooed as she placed a soft kiss on Jane's neck, commencing a romantic slow dance. Maura embraced Jane tightly and held her close as they danced to the soft tunes on the stereo.

"You know I'm very nervous, right?" Jane said.

"Yes, I do. It'll be okay."

"What are you going to do to me?" Jane's voice was seductively deep and arousing.

Maura chuckled, "I'm not going to tell you. You just need to wait and see."

Jane laughed nervously took Maura's hand spinning her around gently. "You know I'm self-conscious."

"I know you are. It'll be fine." Maura pressed her face against Jane's "I like this; we've never danced together before."

"We danced at my high school reunion."

"That didn't count." Maura winked at her, "That was hardly a dance and besides we were putting on an act…." Maura moved her hands down the length of Jane's thighs and rested them back on her hips. "And this is real."

Jane smiled, she liked this. Maura and her cute little ass was trying to own her like a boss. She was interested to see where she was going to go with this.

Jane leaned in and pressed her lips against Maura's forehead, feeling like her heart was about to explode. She was anticipating it, but she was still so scared. The first part of the lovemaking had gone just fine. She'd had her first lip-smacking "real" sex with Maura, and they both enjoyed it tremendously. She enjoyed it so much that she wanted to do it again.

"Can I do you again?" She asked, perhaps trying to distract Maura from her purpose. Thinking about Maura doing the same things that she had done, set her ablaze and scared her at the same time. She'd never allowed herself to let go with anyone before. She usually never got a chance to or faked it. She really just hoped Maura would like what she saw.

Maura chuckled, "No, you may not." Maura lowered her hands and squeezed Jane's ass with her hands, at the same time pulling their bodies closer together. "My lips can't wait to taste you. I promise you, it'll be okay. Okay?"

Jane nodded and swallowed her swelling heart. Maura's hands securely gripped her hips as they swayed from side to side to the beat and rhythm of their growing passion. Jane wasn't even thinking about the music, all she could hear was the sound of her heart racing in her ears.

"Take off your shoes please." Maura whispered.

Jane obeyed and kicked off her shoes, bringing their faces slightly closer together. Maura brought her hands up to the waist band of Jane's pants and slid her hands down into her pants, grabbing bare skin as they continued to dance. Maura exhaled with deep satisfaction as their skin made contact.

"You like that?" Jane asked. She laced her fingers through Maura's hair, holding her face close to hers.

"Yes," Maura answered breathlessly as she kneaded Jane's bottom flesh with her fingers. Maura reached for Jane's lips and took them passionately with eager trembling lips.

"You're trembling… Are you cold?" Jane said between breaths.

Maura shook her head negatively, refusing to let go of Jane's lips. Jane lowered her fingers along Maura's back. She was amazed at how Maura could feel completely comfortable standing ass naked in front of her.

"Do you like being naked in front of me?" Jane asked the obvious. "Does it excite you?"

"Yes…" Maura said taking Jane's hand and guiding it to her re-energized core, "See."

"Oh my god," Surprisingly Jane felt a slight, but noticeable quiver pass through her own body. _This was new_… It started at the tip of her toes and traveled a fraction of a millisecond up to and through her lips. "Mmm," was the only sound that could possibly describe the feeling that came over her at that moment.

Maura sighed as she pressed Jane's fingers slightly inside of her, "This is all for you, Jane."

Jane felt a sense of being overwhelmed. She loved the way Maura felt. This new experience was definitely testing her emotional and mental soundness. Her heart swelled up as Maura wrapped her arms around her neck and began dancing even more seductively, all the while Jane's fingers were still tucked safely inside of her.

"You're driving me crazy…" Jane forced herself to say. She knew it was her turn to get it, but she just wanted to throw Maura on the floor and devour her. This new feeling that churned inside of her was raw and dynamic. Jane embraced her tightly as her heart began to flood with so many emotions. It felt so right being there with Maura and having her in her arms. Nothing could ever feel more satisfying than this moment right here.

But she did honestly wonder if Maura would truly be satisfied with her sexually. They were awesome friends, but Maura was definitely more sexual and more sexually confident than Jane. She didn't know, but she was sure as hell going to try! She forced the thoughts out of her mind and inhaled the sweet scent of Maura's hair.

"This feels so good." Maura sighed.

"I know it does."

Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's and gently pulled her fingers from inside of her. This produced a slight gasp from the disconnection. Jane stared into Maura's eyes, and just peering into them made her heart leap into her throat.

"Geez, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me," Jane choked out.

"What do you mean?" Maura had snaked her fingers through Jane's hair, now in the opposite position as they were before.

"I feel so emotional, right now." Jane sighed, "This is a good thing, but I just feel so overwhelmed."

Maura placed a soft kiss on her lips and said, "That's natural. Just go with it."

Jane nodded and kissed her again, this time more deeply and passionately, bending her back alittle, causing her to hold on to her neck for balance. There was no doubt in Maura's mind that Jane could support her. The more they kissed, the more they began to anticipate the other's movements, until they became synced.

Jane broke away from the kiss and smiled. "I love you so much."

Maura nodded, a stray tear streaked down her face. "I know." She reached and caressed her face as she smiled. "And I really want to show you how much I love you."

Jane's heart turned over in her chest. "That's fine by me."

"Good," Maura said taking Jane's hand's and placing them back on her hips. She caught the beat of the song _Adorn_ by Miguel on the audio system and laughed.

"Did you plan that?" Jane said.

"No, actually I didn't." She chuckled as her body involuntarily started moving to the beat of the soft and seductively tunes.

"Mmm, that's nice," Jane said as she watched Maura's naked body moving and swaying to the tune.

"I bet you didn't know I knew how to dance, huh?" she said as she gently walked Jane over to the couch and made her sit down. She backed up and started dancing for her. Her body was beautiful and elegant as it moved almost perfectly to the beat.

Jane was speechless…

"When I was younger, I wanted to be a Fly Girl. So I took dancing lessons."

Jane chuckled and shook her head "A Fly Girl? I never would have guessed."

"Do you know this song?" Maura said as she moved closer to Jane. Jane was sure she was about to get a lap dance.

She shook her head. "Not really. I think I may have heard it once, in the car with Frost."

Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulders and moved seductively in front of her, giving her her first ever naked dance.

Jane found it hard to look at her eyes; she wanted to just look at this beautiful body dancing in front of her. Hell, forget about looking, she wanted to taste her again. Jane couldn't stop herself from grabbing hold of Maura and pulling her into her lap. Maura landed safely, straddling Jane's lap.

"Damn you for being so hot," Jane said as she took Maura's lips hungrily. "I feel like I have no control."

Maura chuckled between kisses. "I feel the same way."

Jane groaned a little as she felt Maura's heat grinding in her lap. "I like this song. It's totally fitting for what you're doing."

But Maura wasn't listening. Sometime between her hopping onto Jane's lap and now, she'd lost a little bit of her mind. Jane recognized this and it made her happy to know that the animal was back. She ran her hands the length of Maura's back, holding her in place, as she took a dry run on her lap. She began riding Jane, the friction of her movements turning her on more and more. Jane embraced her and placed her head against her chest as she riled herself up for the performance.

Jane's brain no longer had any control over how her body reacted. Maura's overwhelming sexuality influenced her to explore hers a little. Or at least try.

Maura's fingers were tugging at Jane's hair as her passion grew for her. Jane leaned forward and bit her gently on the neck. This solicited a tiny gasp from Maura, as she pulled Jane's head closer into her neck.

"Harder, damn it…" Maura sighed.

Jane obeyed and clamped onto her neck, sucking gently at the same time, mixing pain and pleasure in an attempt to overload Maura's senses. When she pulled away, she saw that on top of the other mark she put on her, she'd left another.

"I'm sorry, I left a mark."

"I don't fucking care," she said as her body trembled in Jane's hands, "Oh, Jane…" Maura moaned. "Are you ready for me?"

Jane had been ready. "Yes. Let's do it."

With two movements, Maura pulled herself off of Jane and took her hand. She dove into her lips as she walked Jane backwards down the hallway and to the bedroom. Jane couldn't believe the sensual overload that she felt. Eyes closed, Maura nibbling on her neck and walking backwards… It was almost too much. Suddenly her back lightly struck the bedroom door.

She let out a soft moan as Maura pressed her body up against hers, placing tender kisses on her neck. Jane felt goosebumps prickle her skin as she laced her fingers through Maura's hair, pulling her closer. Her body ached to feel Maura's touch; she knew it was going to be great, and the anticipation was killing her.

"I can't breathe," Jane sighed.

Maura ignored her as she continued her lavish kissing of Jane's neck. It was something about the way she was kissing her that made her feel weak and less physically powerful. Maura was her kryptonite. She was sure of it. And she accepted it. Before she knew it, her knees buckled underneath went in slow motion as she felt herself sinking slowly, but Maura stopped her fall.

"I have you," she whispered into her ear. Maura steadied her as she slowly pulled her back to her feet. "Breathe, sweetie."

Her eyes met Maura's and they served as a steadying force. When she was sure she wasn't going to fall, she nodded briskly. "I'm good now."

Maura chuckled and turned the doorknob. She walked her gently backwards again. Jane fully trusted Maura with her love, her body, and her mind. She knew Maura's bedroom like the back of her hand, she knew how many steps it took to reach the bed and they were almost there.

As they reached the edge of the bed, Maura pushed her gently down on the bed and topped her quickly. She straddled her beautiful Italian queen and took a moment to look deep into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Jane nodded, "Yes. I want you to make love to me."

Maura chuckled and sat on Jane's legs, pulling her into a sitting position on the bed. Jane loved the way Maura felt on her lap. Maura unbuttoned Jane's shirt, slowly… one button at a time. It was excruciatingly suspenseful, and Jane could literally feel Maura's body heat up with passion as she anticipated seeing Jane.

Finally the last button. Maura was just about to open Jane's shirt when Jane caught her hands.

"Wait…" Jane said.

The look in Maura's eyes was one she'd never seen before but she liked it. Maura dared her to say anything more, Jane knew this was a dare. She sighed and released her hands, fully trusting Maura to her body.

Maura pulled open Jane's shirt. She reached around and unsnapped her bra. Maura's hands trembled as like never before. She had to steady herself several times during the process of removing Jane's shirt and bra. And there she was… Bare chested and beautiful Jane.

Maura's eyes glistened over as she took in this beautiful view. She seemed to be at a loss for words as her mouth moved but nothing came out.

"Jane…" she sighed.

"Yes?"

Maura looked her in the eyes and smiled. "You are so beautiful."

Hearing her say those words in response to seeing her for the first time, made her heart leap into her throat. "Thank you," she choked out. She couldn't help the tears that came forth as Maura pressed her lips against hers. Maura pushed Jane back onto the bed and kissed her deeply.

"I can't wait any longer," she exhaled as she kissed her lips and down to her neck.

Jane now understood what Maura felt earlier. She forced her fingers through her hair and pulled her downward. Maura didn't need guidance, she was sure, but it just felt right. Before she knew it, Maura had found her way to her nipple. Jane felt like her brain was spazzing just by feeling Maura's tongue encircle it.

Maura circled it slowly, blowing cool air on it, so it would become rock hard. Jane felt another tremble rush through her body as her lady love's hot lips clamped down on her nipple sucking it deeper into her mouth.

"Mmm, babe…" Her back arched involuntarily, her melting center taking over and trying to get as close to Maura as possible.

Maura took Jane's breast into her hand and gently massaged the flesh in her palm, all the while sucking and flicking on her nipple. This was extremely pleasurable for Jane. She took Maura's head and placed her on the other one. Jane heard a chuckle come from Maura. She didn't know what she was laughing about, she didn't really care as long as she kept doing that…

"Oh fuck, yes… Keep doing that, babe."

"I love your breasts. They're beautiful." Maura said as the positioned herself in between Jane's legs, spreading them with her own.

"Are they enough for you?" She hadn't planned on asking that question but it was on her mind and she couldn't seem to control anything she was doing at all.

"More than enough. They're all I need," Maura seemed to be utterly intoxicated by Jane's breasts.

Jane knew Maura wasn't faking it. Her whole body trembled. She pulled away quickly, barely releasing Jane's nipple from her mouth. This left Jane stunned from the suddenly and harsh disconnection.

"Take off these pants." She ordered as she pulled at Jane's pants, and in one quick movement she pulled Jane's pants and underwear off; chucking them into the corner of the room.

Jane was amazed. "Holy shit, you're good."

Maura hovered above Jane, "You haven't seen anything yet." With that, she dove in with another soul-stirring kiss. But this time it was different because they were both naked. Maura slid in between Jane's legs, slowly touching her throbbing pearl against Jane's melted center.

Jane had heard and read about this before but nothing compared to what it actually felt like. It was the most awesome, most exhilarating sensation known to her. Maura moved down, and then back up. Each time she moved up, she was sure to grind herself with more pressure against Jane's throbbing pearl. Jane had no idea she could be this aroused.

Maura's eyes were fixed on Jane's as their bodies came together as one. Words to describe what it felt like escaped Jane's mind. All she knew was it felt good.

"How does that feel?" Maura whispered to her, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but her lips were seized by tremors as Maura switched up her movement and began grinding in circular motions.

"You feel so good," Maura increased her pace, causing Jane's eyes to flutter back into her head. "That's it," Maura coached. "Just let go."

Jane could not comprehend what was happening with her body. She'd literally never felt this level of arousal before. "Fuck me…" She said as she drove her fingers through Maura's hair and guided her down.

Maura's expert lips placed soft kisses as they traveled lower and lower into No Man's Land. She couldn't wait to taste her. Jane's body quivered lightly with each kiss. She knew she was at her highest in her arousal, a super-sensitive stage where every kiss, every touch, felt like electricity. Maura journeyed slowly down, all the while working Jane into a frenzy.

By the time she reached Jane's pulsating center, she could feel her own insides quivering on the edge of a climax. Her fingers found it first, slowly entering her, and dipping deep into her soul. Jane's moans were soft and suppressed as her body began moving with the rhythm of Maura's fingering.

"Oh babe, that feels so good…" Jane moaned. "I want to feel your lips on me… Please."

God damn it she was not going to beg!

Maura dove her fingers deeper into Jane, finding her G-Spot in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, shit…" Jane's voice caught in her throat. "That's what it feels like…"

Wow, Jane sure was a talker.

Maura slid her first two fingers inside and stroked Jane's G-Spot, gently, methodically. She could feel the soft muscles response to her touch, rippling towards a climax. Jane's hips moved with Maura's strokes as she wanted to help get her fingers as deep as possible.

Jane's beautiful core pulsated, glistened and ached with a red hotness for Maura's kiss.

"I need you, Maur… Please… I can't wait any longer…" A breathless Jane panted.

Maura began kissing Jane's thighs, slowly making her way to the core.

"Baby, please, I need you. I need it…Please…"

Damn it, she was begging!

Jane forced her legs around Maura's shoulders, and brought herself closer to the source of her satisfaction. Maura's fingers continued to drive into her as she felt her G-Spot getting harder and harder.

Maura took a peek at Jane, momentarily watching her buck under the pressure of her love. Jane lifted her head and gazed into Maura's eyes. At that moment, Maura took the opportunity to taste her sweet Jane for the first time. Her lips found her delicate mound first, and then her tongue made its grand entrance, dancing and playing, tasting the love that belongs to her.

Jane cried out several times in Italian, pulling Maura's deeper into her. "Do it, babe… Oh my god, you're so good."

Maura obliged and simultaneously fucked Jane's G-spot and her throbbing pearl at the same time. Jane had never felt anything like before in her life. Jane became aware that tears were streaming out of her eyes. Holy hell, tears?!

"Maura, please stop… I don't want to come like this," she groaned.

Maura slowed down, making purposeful wide sweeping circles on her clit. This nearly sent her over the edge. Jane's body began shaking tremendously; she was unable to control it. Jane pulled Maura's head so tight against her she thought she'd smother her if she wasn't careful.

"Don't stop." Jane wanted to give Maura everything. She wanted to totally let go as Maura had done with her.

Her body flashed with white heat, followed by a chill. Her skin prickled as she began shaking uncontrollably. But she held it as long as she could. She wanted it to last. In a second, she had detached Maura from her super aroused pearl, and pulled her on top of her. Maura didn't protest as Jane kissed her deeply.

Maura took Jane's hands and interlaced her fingers with hers as she slipped between her legs, preparing to grind her to a finish. When Jane felt Maura's hot wetness grinding against hers, her mind went blank. All she could see was Maura as she laid her head next to hers, and all she could feel was the intense pleasure that her woman was giving her. And all she could hear was Maura's soft moans of pleasure in her ear. Nothing was in her mind. It was emptied of all contents except for Maura.

Maura released her hands, and Jane immediately embraced her as they moved together as one.

"Come with me, Jane." Maura said as she spread Jane's legs a tad wider giving her a clear advantage. Jane gasped and cried out.

"I will…." Her body trembled… "Oh, fuck! I am!"

As Jane's body came to a full climax, Maura indeed came at the same time. How she timed it, she wasn't sure, but all Jane knew was that it was pretty fucking cool that she could.

Maura trembled in her arms, moaning softly as Jane screamed out all kinds of profanities. After a moment, they both grew silent, as they held each other. Maura found the wherewithal to roll off of her and cuddle up with her.

She looked at Jane who had a stunned expression on her face. She smiled and chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What's so funny?"

Maura hunched her shoulders, and pulled the covers up over them, "I didn't know you had such a foul vocabulary."

Jane's cheeks turned bright red, "I'm sorry. It was feeling good, babe."

Maura laughed out loud. "Well, thank you."

"You are so incredible, Maur. I mean, you need to teach me some of those moves."

Maura smiled at her. "So, did I satisfy you?"

"Duh… You have the evidence all over your mouth."

Maura touched her arm and kissed her on the shoulder. "Please, tell me."

Jane noticing Maura's need for reassurance, smiled. "You are the best I've ever had; Simply the best."

Maura lit up with a smile that brightened up her whole world. "Good! You are the best I've ever had too."

"Really?"

Maura nodded, "Yes, you are. I've never had anyone like you… I don't want anyone else but you."

Jane smiled and embraced her. "That's music to my ears."

Maura caressed Jane and placed sweet kisses all over her as she cuddled with her. Life couldn't be any better. They both knew they life together was just starting out, but they were determined to take one day at a time. The journey of soulmates isn't always as easy and care free. It's often riddled with drama and traumatic events. But regardless the type of event, each one would bring them closer together and would inevitably strengthen their bond.

"You fucked me like a boss, babe… I really needed that. Thanks."

Maura chuckled. "No problem, love."

Jane turned over and kissed her. "I think I just found my reason to sleep in tomorrow," she said craning her eyebrow at her.

Maura smiled and kissed her lightly. "I think I have to," she said getting comfortable under the covers, "Let's just hope no one decides to go on a killing spree tonight."

Jane shook her head as they shared a meaningful and heartfelt laugh. Jane pulled her closer.

"Let's take a nap."

"Absolutely. You wore me out."

"Oh, don't get happy, Doc. This is just a nap to re-energize you. Remember, that was my one to your three. So rest up. Replenish your… Um, what vitamin is that?"

A devilish look crossed her face, "Vitamin D."

"Yeah that. If you need a glass of milk let me know, either way, I'm getting more later."

Maura laughed, "I thought you would never ask!" she said as she pulled the covers over them.

As the time crept on, their giggles and soft laughter faded into deep sounds of slumber, officially bringing to a close the first chapter in their love story.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! It's been a fun story. Thanks for your encouragement to keep writing! <strong>

**Mel**


End file.
